Her Pink Stilettos
by missingthepoint
Summary: jaz be hot in those stilettos, her pink stilettos. she be kicking some ass in those stilettos, her pink stilettos. she be gettin in trouble cuz of those stilettos, her pink stilettos. she be findin sum tru luv in those stilettos, her pink stilettos.
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Stilletos-i thought up the idea after reading mizzcookielover fic "Beauty is only skin deep. if ya haven't read it by now: READ IT! its great. but i don't own her ocs or anything, i was inspired by the stilettos part...my fav. I DO NOT OWN THE BOODOCKS!!**

**a little oc, but everyone knows each other, but my ocs are still in it! ... i don't know what else to say, kind of hard. wait hold on-the creation of the story! for once i didn't think this up myself, it happened in P.E. (after gasping from breath from doing taebo) when i asked my friends for inspiration.**

**me: nikki, i need help  
****nikki: for what sa?  
****me: i want to think up a new boondocks story-a romance one  
****nikki: with which characters?  
****me: i guess i can try huey and jaz...people seem to like that couple.  
****nikki: hell naw, huey don't do it like riley-let it be riley!  
****me: (roll eyes) fine nikki**

**my friend nikki loves riley over any other character. me myself is a huey fan, and if animation could somehow combine with reality-my naivety would stem from jazmine. but guys, i know not all you guys are riley/jaz fans, but please read and review...please!! it doesn't even matter what type of review ya give me, if ya don't like it...i'll just smile and say "at least they took the time to read and review it"!**

**the plot is simple: the heatwave is in woodcrest, a big one. jazzy goes to the park to pay her due to someone that she really cared for, but died in the park. and riley is just there to shoot some hoops. its safe to say that they both got more than they bargain for-because of those damn stilettos! jazzy is really oc...in the beginning.

* * *

**

There has never been such a hot day in Woodcrest as there was today. No one saw the heatwave coming, not even the weather team. Yesterday was a perfect setting, a beautiful day. Now, most people turned on the fans and air conditoning, to get some cool chill. Those days where a person could walk barefoot on the streets, sidewalks, or any type of pavement what so ever had came to an sudden halt.

"You never notice when a heatwave comes in," an 18 year old girl said, "you never know".

She walked alone in the park, the sun shining brightly on her. People passed by and were amazed by how she took the heatwave so easily. She walked in such energy that only a bodybuilder should have at this temperature, she smiled sweetly to anyone who passed by her. A few heads turned around as she walked saucy down the sidewalk, and they had a right to be.

Jazmine had hit puberty at the age of 13. That is when the hormones of growing up became active, and her body took a whole new turn on the meter. She was shaped like her mother, a large bust, but a shapely behind. She was wearing dark blue shorty short jeans, and a light pink tank top that read "Kiss Me" in a dark shade of pink, with lips to make an emphasis on their point. There was one accessory that wasn't an actual organ on her body that caught caught many people's attention, including the ladies.

While everyone wore sandals, tennis shoes, and any other "summer wear" Jazmine did not. Of course she didn't! No, she was wearing light pink Pastry stilettos. Stilettos that were at least four inches high, and she walked in them as if they were slippers. Her hips twisted, and she indeed she twist. Her golden hair was now flat ironed, having a slight flip at the end, that reached to the middle of her back.

Her heels clicked upon hitting the pavement, her smile never wavering. She made a right turn and began to walk on the soft (surprisingly cool) grass that the people who did not have fans or air conditioning came to lie. Some were even getting a nice tan. She continued to make her way until she stopped at the large willow tree in the center of the whole park. Right under the broad tree there was a small bundle of dirt. She kneeled down to the dirt, patted it gently, and found herself crying.

"Oh Princess," she sobbed, "its all my fault-I should have been watching you".

Two days ago, while walking in that exact same park, Princess Jazmine's beloved pet poodle died. As any other day, she was walking Princess as always. She made a quick stop by the large willow tree, to let Princess do her job, but got distracted when she got a call on her cell. She had unknowingly let go of Princess' leash, and the dog began to run crazily into the street. As we all know, not many people are kind to animals.

When Jazmine finally realized her dreadful mistake, it was too late. A large purple/blackish jeep unmercifully ran Princess over, and kept on moving. Jazmine scurried down the hill that led to the main street, and fell to her knees, tears dropping all over. Princess had suffered a very painful death, her body covered in tire tracks. Her eyes had both popped from her tiny little head and got eaten by a sparrow. She begged her dad for the funeral service to do well-done job on her job, and they did do the best that their ability to reanimate deceased animals for their funerals would apply.

The funeral was small. Only her parents came, Cindy, Caesar, and the infamous duo Huey and Gwen. By Caesar's perspective they were having a very "turboulous moment". She didn't understand what that meant, but it didn't matter-her beloved Princess died. Let alone died the same fate that many dogs, cats, and any small four-legged creauture dread.

Becoming road kill.

"My baby"!! She wailed, "Why Princess-why"!!

She covered her face with her hands, her wailing uncontrollable. Being in the Drama Club, Jazmine drove her fine fingernails into the dirt where her precious Princess was buried. Unknown to her, those fanatic tears and wails were becoming a problem to a certain person at the basketball court.

"Ey bitch, shut yo ass up"!!

"What the," she twirled her head around, "who do you think you're talking to Riley"!?

Yes, it was the infamous Riley Freeman. At the age of 16, Riley did some growing. Like his older brother, he was fit, very fit. Somehow, he still contained that facial charm that was evident in his youth-despite his very "notorious" views on most things. He was holding a basketball in his right arm; as well wearing the casual clothes that called for street ball. A white muscle shirt, that made girls his age and sometimes older drool, and shorts that made it to his knees. His regular negative attitude didn't really change though.

"I'm talking to yo wimpy lil ass," he snapped back, "shut the f& up-we tryin to play a game"!

Jazmine got to her feet, wiping the dirt off her knees, she crossed her arms. "Tell me," she demanded, "who is they"?

"My boys-bitch," he directed his hand to the court, "we can hear yo pissy ass cries way ova there"!!

"This is the freaking park," Jazmine shot back, "I can do whatever the Hell I want"!!

"I don't care"!!

"My dog just died"!!

Riley didn't say anything at first, and then he smiled. "You mean that ol' white lady type of bitch, it died"?

"Yes Princess died, she got ran over, you asshole-you didn't even come to the funeral"!!

Riley's face scrunched. Apparently, his dream of the dog (which he had numerous dreams of) gettin run over by a car, a painful dream-became a reality. "Dammit, by time that dog got his ass killed"!!!

Jazmine's mouth gaped open, the bastard. "How dare you, I know you and Princess didn't like each other, but that is just cruel Riley"!!

"So what," Riley flipped her (the finger), "I'm going to tell the boys bout this funny shit"!!

Riley turned away from her, still laughing. He left Jazmine there, in her sorrows. Her mouth was opened slightly, the tears still flowing. That is the point of time that she remembered something that Gwen told her when they were about 14.

"You must really like Huey".

"Yep, he's so...different, you know"?

"Not really, he's annoying lil mothafucka".

"No he's not, he's smart, cute, and sensitive".

"...you lost me at cute, I admit he has intelligence".

"Yeah-he's gonna be my husband some day"!!

"Yeah, good for you-what about Riley"?

"What about him, he's mean".

"To be specific, both Freeman brothers are cold assholes, Riley just doesn't have any good judgement".

"But he's so mean, how do you handle him Gwen"?

"Whenever Riley or Huey pisses me off...I kick their asses, no hesitation".

"How"?

Gwen looked at Jaz, "Use any sort of weapon around you, if you cannot use your fists".

"They really respect you, Gwen".

"I know-that's the great thing, they don't see me as a weakling".

Taking Gwen's advice whole heartedly, Jazmine clenched her fists. She looked around the area, hoping to find anything that would be some assistance to her. That's when it hit her. She looked down at her feet, a broad (true) smile appeared on her face. Taking both of her shoes off, not caring if they burned like Hell, she began to run after Riley. Unaware of the apparent danger that would soon befall on him, Riley laughed at the dog's death. Princess and Riley never did get along well.

A few days after first getting the dog, Jazmine brought her over to the Freeman household. Caesar and Cindy found the dog most "cute" and "fun", playing with her most of the time. Huey and Gwen remained indifferent about the dog, and only said these words:

"Do you think it can be trained to do missions"?

"What the Hell kind of question is that"?

"In some cases, the government does use small dogs to do certain missions-a poodle would be the perfect size".

"Gwyneth, that is...possibly true". He actually said that full heartedly too.

In the few minutes that passed, the small pup found its way up to the room in which Riley and Huey shared. The pup didn't seem to be intrested in Huey's possessions; however that did not go down for Riley. Squeezing itself into the closet where Riley kept most of his concealed weapons...it smelled like dog pissed when Jaz found the dog sleeping on the floor of the room. Since that incident, Riley had an intense hate for the dog.

That didn't matter now though. Jazmine was racing down to Riley, and was going to show him what was on her mind. There was no time to react, no time to stop it. Jazmine jumped wildly in the air, held on tight on Riley's bodied and began her assault.

"What the f&"!! "Jazmine, get yo skinny ass off of me"!!

"Hell no"!! "You're going to apologzie-RIGHT NOW NIGGA"!!

"Like shit I will, I ain't gonna say I'm sorry"!!

Jazmine growled and did what Gwen said...beat the shit out of him with the nearest weapon in hand. Those damn Stilettos. Holding the heel in her grasp, she beat him continously against the head and wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Riley struggled trying to stay up, not getting knocked out, and still holding Jazmine at the same time. People watched in shock as curse words flew out of Jazmine's mouth as she continued to beat Riley.

"You lil bitch," she screamed, "say sorry now"!!

"Neva"!

"You such a lil punk ass, I've been nice to yo ass since you were eight, and this is what I get"!!

"Jazmine stop I can't keep up with this any longer"!!

"NO, YOU SAY SORRY, YOU LIL MOTHA FUCKA, SHIT HEAD-APOLOGIZE NOW"!!!!!!

As Riley said before, his body couldn't handle getting hit everywhere with stilettos. He swayed to the left, then to the right. Jazmine, blinded by rage and the motivation to beat the living days out of Riley. He fell to his knees, both tumbling down the hill. Nobody assisted them, didn't even attempt to help them. They continued to roll down the hill, until their bodies hit the pavement.

"Bastard," Jazmine mutterd before closing her eyes, "say you're sorry".

* * *

**wow. that was fun! hehehe. now ppl who likes the idea of jaz/huey...don't get attack or bite my head off. i'm attempting a fic on that couple right now, i just don't know how to begin...**

**the whole plot began P.E. (really pe?). its weird really, but fun at the same time. i just wanted to see how it would be if those two did get together.**

**jaz...she was oc in this, i think. i say its an improvement, maybe huey will see something in her that would be most "beneficial" to him.**

**nikki also thought up one for gwen/huey as well-if u think i should post another gwen/huey plz do tell. and once again thanks for droppin by!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**here u guys go ch 2 of her pink stilettos!**

**hope ur having fun, cuz i kno i am!! really, who would think that lil jazzy would finally get the beef to run up behind riley and beat his ass with a pair of pink stilettos!? my friend nikki did...lol**

**i thank u guys who read and reviewed this fic!! thank u! i thank mizzcookielover who was the first to review!! thank u!!! need to stop all this talkin!**

* * *

They walked silently in the halls. The anger that they surprisingly held in, was probably at its highest. No words were spoken, not because of their close relationship, but because they were too upset to talk. The only words that were freely escaping someone's voice, were the words from the inmates.

"Damn-look at that fine as girl right there"!

"Yep, I wish I could tap that ass"!!

"Too bad, bet ya ass tha afro nigga already got that...damn stingy nigga".

They didn't respond to their comments, even though her male companion did shot a glare to one of them. Their anger stemed from the disturbing phone call that they had received earlier that day, it was such a peaceful day too

**FLASHBACK: 1:30 P.M. GWEN'S HOUSE**

"What would you like with that sandwhich-ketchup"?

"No, just ham and cheese".

"I don't know how Jazmine can handle I guy like you-so plain".

Huey shot the girl a playful glare, and then smiled gratefully. Gwen didn't pay attention to him, she only got the wheat bread and fixed the sandwich that he oh so politely ask for. There were several fans on in the home, for Gwen parents did not like the idea of wasting their money. Huey waited patiently for the girl to finish fixing his food.

"You're being wasteful," she said, "I made BBQ-chicken, ribs, mash potatoes, green beans".

"Food that is too hot to eat in this temperature".

"No its not".

"Yes it is".

"No its not".

"Gwendoyln, stop it".

"Weren't you calling me something else, not too long ago"? She smirked.

"Yeah, but your name be used in two longer names, so what the Hell"? Huey checked the fridge and and took out a bottled water. Due to having fans and not using the air conditioning, it was truly hot in Kaji home. Both An and Hyo Kaji were out of town both on business trips, but they did not hesitate to call their 18 year old daughter, to enusre that she wouldn't use up the air conditioning if a major "heatwave" hit their decent little town when they were gone. It didn't even phase them that an equally 18 year old boy (fine as hell!) was there also, both home alone, no adults around...

Huey was wearing no shirt, his muscles glistening in the sweat that came from his body, and swimming trunks. He looked the same, mainly, he even kept his famous fro in place, it only got larger. As for Gwen, she was skinny. Not so skinny that she was "sickly" skinny; no, but it was more of an atheltic fitness. She wasn't in any sort of clubs, like Jazmine, she was hardly ever noticed, not like Huey and Jazmine. She did defintley did get in with the boys.

Her bust was larger than most, her curves were a perfect 8. Her voice was deep, sultry type that a club singer would normally have. And after numerous plees from both Jazmine and her mother, Gwen decided to actually grow her hair. Her smooth black locks traveled further than Jaz's. She was wearing a bikini top with some capris, the top being read polka dots, the capris being a dark green.

"I'm guessing Jaz went to the park to visit Princess," she handed him his sandwich. "It would have been considerate if had went...she loved that damn dog". Huey cocked an eyebrow a smirk appearing on his face.

"Damn dog," he went up to her, "you didn't like the dog did you"? Gwen cocked her head to the side, while getting the BBQ on the ribs that she was preparing, her mouth in a small smirk. "Is it that obvious"?

"Yeah it is". Huey smiled at her, a sweet small smile. Which is ironic because Jazmine is his girlfriend, not Gwen. However, it was always Gwen that he had this love/hate relationship with. Jazmine had complete love, which was a good thing, for their three year relationship. But Huey couldn't help looking at Gwen in a different perspective, he just couldn't help having that admiration for his female counterpart/rival.

"That revolting dog found it necessary to pee on my $650 and exactly 95 cents satin sheets straight from Paris," she hissed. Gwen took out a piece of cookie dough out of a plastic bowl. She slammed it fiercely on the wooden part of the table, she began pounding. Huey watched in an intimidated gaze at how hard she pounded, the glare that was directed at the poor piece of the dough.

"SIX-HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS AND EXACTLY NINETY-FIVE CENTS"!! She hissed. Two years ago, An and Hyo went to France. Before they had left, however, Gwen had earned the exact money to be transferred to euros (france money) to by the famous satin sheets that she always wanted. She baked, did chores, and even got a part-time job (that she still haves) to obtain that money. She was so happy when her parents arrived home, carrying her satin sheets.

That is...three months later. Jazmine had to stay over when her parents left for Hawaii on their second honeymoon. Sadly, she had to bring along Princess. Not wanting Jazmine to sleep in the dark den, Gwen slept there too. In the middle of the night, Princess got up, not making a sound. Went up the stairs, and found a nice play to sleep and pee in Gwen's bed. Those poor sheets.

Gwen had to relate to Riley...she laughed herself crazy when she heard the story of the dog's death.

"You are one mean bitch," Huey told her, "you know that"? Gwen shaped the dough into an appropiate topping for her nice apple pie that she was planning to serve. "Yeah, I know, so what"? She shot back, "That freaking dog had what was coming to her-hahaha". Huey shook his head and headed out, "I'll be in the pool". Gwen waved him off, ready for him to leave the kitchen anyways. She heard the cool sound of water hitting the concrete of her indoor pool.

"I wonder where Riley is, he said he was coming," she thought to herself when the pie dove into the oven. She leaned on the counter, her hair in a high pony-tail. She bit her lip, she didn't normally do this. Inviting friends over for a pool party was not exactly her style, but this time she wanted to. They were in their senior years: Caesar, Cindy, Jazmine...and Huey. There wouldn't be much time for them anyways, it didn't hurt to be sentimental.

The phone ring, wiping her hands on her pants, she headed to it.

"Hello, Riley"? Gwen listened casually to Riley's words before one word caught her evident attention. "Jail"!? She gripped onto the phone tightly; on the other line Riley flinched at the sudden anger evident in her voice. "Riley, what the hell did you do"!! "This is the third time this week"!!!

"Forget that, Jazmine is here too-its all her fault"!!

Gwen breathed in deeply, "Hold on". She knew it wasn't her fault, it didn't even concern her. She held the phone in her hand as she travelled to the back end where jacuzzi and pool was. Huey wasn't in the pool which meant.

"Huey, you need to take this".

"What is it"?

"Its a phone, you know that thing that you guys talk on".

"I know what a damn phone is, I mean whose on it".

"Take the damn phone Freeman," she dropped it into Huey's hand.

He rolled his eyes, pressing the phone to his ear, "What"?

"Yo man, I need ya to pick me up"!!

"Where are you"?

"Woodcrest Police Department".

Huey's eyes widened, his gaze turned to Gwen, who arms were crossed, a death glare on her face. Huey breathed in deeply, very deeply.

"What did you do"?

"I didn't do anything, its Jazmine who did it"!

Hearing her name in his mouth, Huey stood up quickly. A glare so dangerous that a man pants would fall off...and it did.

"Wow, I wonder if Jazmine has ever used it-let alone seen it".

When he got up, someting fell. And it fell in such a funny manner, his red and black swim trunks floated in the jacuzzi.

"Shut up," he grabbed them, "don't you ever say a word".

"Me," she acted being offended, "I'm hurt Huey-that sausage you got, I would never say a word".

She leaned over to get a better look him, she whistled. "And that ass ain't too bad either, Riley's better though".

Huey felt his cheeks flare up as she winked at him, leaving to go change. Huey hastily grabbed his trunks, mumbled a few curses as he attempted to put them on, and went out to go change his clothes. His good mood was killed by a bomb.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

They waited at a desk for the nearest officer to assist them. After getting dress, Huey asked Gwen for a ride in her Expedition. He drove all the way there, his hands curled up as he waited for someone.

"You know," she grabbed a nearby magazine, "scowling won't change anything".

"Its not your brother and girlfriend whose in jail".

"True, but Riley is more of a brother, and Jaz is kind of okay".

"Whateva".

"You can get a pissy attitude all you want Mr. Freeman, but it won't change a damn thing".

Huey sighed softly, she was only trying to comfort him. Besides, she didn't have any siblings, Hyo had decided that having more children was inappropiate and got a vasectomy. It was a good thing too, both parents having high paying jobs was a big thing. They regularly travel around the planet; because they wanted Gwen to have an education, they usually left her with the Freemans until they came home. At first appearance, it would seem that Gwen didn't care about it.

As for a boyfriend...she wasn't the one to trust people the most. Keeping to herself was her gift, and even though many boys followed her around...she didn't pay much attention to them. Huey found this out a long time ago. Banging on the desk, he went and sat by Gwen.

"Sorry".

"No biggie, she is your girlfriend".

"I shouldn't have snapped at you".

"Now that you're older Freeman, you've become soft".

Huey chuckled, "Yeah, but that happens doesn't it, love changes you". His gaze on Gwen, who continued to read her magazine.

"You haven't change one bit, since I met you".

"Am I suppose to"?

"It would be nice".

Huey sighed and leaned back in the blue chair that served as their seats. Gwen continued to read Jet magazine, obviously absorbed into a certain column. His head turned the other way, he was getting sort of frustrated with her "opaque" attitude. At the same time, he seemed intruiged all the same.

"You two must be here with the latest inmates," a woman wearing the traditional blue uniform came behind the desk, "I'll lead you to them".

Both stood quickly and headed with the woman to see where their two friends (girlfriend) had done.

"The girl's father was called immediately," the woman said, "he was incredibly upset".

"You mean distressed," Gwen corrected, "and sentimental, disturbed, he even cried-didn't he".

The woman stared at Gwen as they walked, she nodded. "How did you know"? She asked, quite amazed at her prediction. "If Tom is aware of this, then he'll cry". Huey didn't say anything to that response, and there was no need too. Gwen was correct in her words, Tom was the man to overreact for such things. At least this time he had a good reason in his defense.

"There they are," the woman directed, "right in that room".

The woman watched the two go ahead in the room, and turned away to go back to her station. When they entered, they weren't surprise to see Tom whining over Jaz's arrest. She looked up when she heard the door open, but lowered her head when she saw Huey's glare. Riley flinched when he noticed Gwen's sharp look in his direction. They both looked pissed.

"Jazzy-pie," Tom sobbed, "do you want to go to jail"?

"No Dad".

"Do you want to get locked up"?

"No Dad"?

"Don't you care what others think"?

"Not really Dad, but doing the right thing is okay".

"Do you want to got to jail and become some jail woman's bitch"!?

"Dad, you're the one whose been traumatized by seeing a movie in which a man was anally raped in jail-that can happen out of jail too".

"OH NO-I'VE LOST YOU"!

There was a table that seperated the two, and Tom quickly broke that barrier. He got from his seat and rushed to his daughter, gripping her in a tight hug. "Oh Jazzy, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, baby"!!

"I know Dad"!!

"So no more arrests"?

"No more arrests".

"Okay," he breathed in and let Jazmine go, "you can go along now".

Tom pointed a finger at Riley, "And you better leave my daughter alone"!!

"Nigga, yo daughter crazy as hell, I would neva mess wit her". The four left the police department, where after Gwen slapped Riley in the head for getting arrested. The couple sat in the front, both didn't say anything to each other on the ride home.

"Alright," Gwen sighed, "we both would like to know what happened-depsite Huey's coldness".

"I was at the park honoring my beloved Princess, " (insert Gwen's smirk), "when Riley came and disrespected me"!!

"Yo dog was a lil shit and everybody hated him"!!

"Princess was a girl, you lil asshole"!!

"Shut up ya lil mulatto bitch"!!

Gwen kicked the back of Jaz's seat and pulled Riley by his piereced ear. "I dont' want none of that shit going in my car, so please be more considerate in other people's surroundings". She ceased kicking Jaz's seat, and had let go of Riley's ear. He rubbed it, a slight frown on his face.

"I took your advice Gwen," Jazmine continued, "when he began to walk away-I got his ass".

This had both Gwen and Huey's interest, "What did you use to beat him"? Jazmine smiled brightly, taking off her pink stilettos, and showing them to her.

"With these, they really did work"! Huey's glare only darkened, "You got arrested for beating him up-for that damn dog"!!

"Princess was not a damn dog," Jaz shot back, "she was an angel"!!

"Sorry," Huey muttered, "then why the Hell did you get arrested"!!

"Disturbing the peace," Riley answered, "sum lil white bitch called the cops-we were already out of it".

"That makes sense," Gwen replied, "I don't know about if its still the best time, but you guys can still eat my food".

"Why wouldn't we," Riley wrapped a brotherly arm around Gwen's shoulder, "yo food is the best"!!

Gwen smirked. Huey looked in the rearview mirror, his frown still on his face.

"Huey," Jaz pouted, "I'm sorry". Huey didn't answer, he was in a whole different place. He drove into the driveway, slammed the door and went to his home, instead of Gwen's.

"Oh well nigga," Riley perked, "more food for me"!!

"I'll call Cindy and Caesar," Gwen got out, "they'll want to know too".

Jazmine stepped out of the car, still carrying her stilettos. She leaned on the car, tears forming in her eyes. Huey was really upset with her, she hated that. It made her feel sick inside whenever anyone was made at her (exception Riley). Having Huey mad her only made it worse, much worse.

"Don't worry," Gwen patted her head, "he'll get over it".

Jaz wiped a tear away, "You think so"?

"He can't stay mad at you forever, let him cool, now-time for us to eat"!!

Jaz nodded, Gwen was right.

He couldn't stay mad forever, could he?

* * *

**idk. can huey keep a grudge for that long, i don't think so.**

**they'll kiss and make up, especially with gwen's help. don't worry-there is more to come!! if you read my other stories concerning gwen, its much more "disturbing". you don't know who her dad is, (who has just been recently mentioned) and her mom is part vietnamnese-so her name orginates from vietnam. as for her dad which i revealed earlier: he's korean/japanese with a creo mom. so his name is korean. but, its au so its not suppose to be all sad and depressing!**

**THANX FOR DROPPING BY!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi folks! it seems that pink stilettos has been a fun, fulfilling ride!**

**that's good!! also, you guys who have read my other fics with gwen says she's nicer. and dammit she is!! i've noticed that too, and i was like "OH NO"!! when riley called, she should have been like "ooo". but she wasn't, to explain this: she was acting. she's good at acting. **

**hope you guys will be pleased with chapter 3, cuz i got a sore throat!! nyquil should do the trick, then knock me out for hours to come! thanks for the ones who reviewed!!**

**disclaimer (i hate these): AS YOU ALL KNOW I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS. AARON MCGRUDER DOES AND FOREVER WILL OWN THE BOONDOCKS-I JUST OWN THE OCS!! and the plot and the pink stilettos!!**

* * *

"Get up Huey".

Several days after the "incident" passed by quickly. Huey hadn't called Jazmine for the past four days, and she did the same. In contrast to the heatwave, that day's weather was bright and warm. A perfect day for all ages. He lied in his bed, pondering over what had happened. He didn't talk to Riley (of course), Caesar, or Gwen, he just stayed in his room for most of the time. Usually pissed off. Unfortunately, one particular person had gotten tired over his sour attitude.

"You know you're acting alike a lil bitch right now".

"When you left, the party still went on...everyone enjoyed the food".

"Except for Jazmine, she ate a little of this and a little like that, you haven't called her have you"?

Gwen sighed. Honestly, she didn't give a rat ass about their relationship, she personally tought of it as a "fluke". Huey's body was faced to the window where the curtains were pulled, giving off that dark, creepy setting. She sat gently on the bed, her back leaning on his. He could feel her long hair touching his bear chest slightly. Her slim fingers going in and out of his enlarged afro (in which he stills refuse to cut).

"You're being irrational," she told him coldy, "very irrational".

Huey didn't respond. His body remained as stiff as his cold, distant personality. Gwen stretched her arms into his face, slapping his a bit hard, but he still remained stiff. She has beaten him harder than that in the past eight years. The only assurance that he wasn't dead was when she touched his warm face, and that his body continued to go up and down.

"Today is the hearing".

"I didn't expect for you to go to the hearing, but with Jazmine my judgement was a little off".

Huey cracked open one eye, but did not turn around to look at her.

"You know," he informed her coldly, "this is your fault".

Gwen smirked, "Really-how"?

Huey felt Gwen's body move away from him. The bed went down a bit, signaling that she was still right by him, but that she was lying down vertically. She kicked him slightly with her leg, he grunted. She had always done this to him; however, she did cool down to some level. Even so, she was still the mother of all bitches, her rage and sarcasm went out in different ways.

"You told Jaz to beat Riley".

"I did no such thing," she said casually, "my words were to defend herself-she made that decision on herself to beat Riley at the park".

"You're lying".

"How am I lying, you can never tell when I'm lying".

Huey rolled is eyes. That was one true fact. No one can ever tell that whenever Gwen was lying or not. Not even the adults, so many people just left her alone. Her smiles were capable of holding the biggest lies, and no one would ever found out. Her cool demeanor had a habit paralyzing any man or woman who came her way, Huey had learned the hard way to not be paralyzed. Gwen found out about this, but she had her own ways to make "cool, sexy" Huey Freeman into a shell of a man.

"Indirectly," he countered, "you indirectly inspired Jazmine to beat up Riley".

Gwen thought about that her attitude remained indifferent, "Maybe so," she replied. "Then again...when you assume Mr. Freeman you make an ass out of you and me".

As we all know, Huey has been known for his patience. He could take time with an annoying person for a good while, only his brother is an exception, and can still teach them a good lesson. However, in this case, it never went down with Gwendolyn or Gwyneth Kaji. She had such a cold, domineering personality that Huey just couldn't keep up with her. Her sarcasm and silent rage also beat Riley in that category, as well as breaking both of his arms and one leg. He was annoyed with her. He was always annoyed with her. As long as they know each other, he will forever be annoyed with her. He pushed the bed sheets off his body, his eyes glaring daggers at Gwen...for moment.

"Hello, Mr. Freeman," she said in a victorious tone, "how are you doing on this fine day"?

I'm guessing that I did not inform you that Gwen slept over that night. Expecting to see a fully clothed 17 year old right beside him, this is what Huey got. Gwen lied in the bed, her cold hazel/icy blue eyes staring mockingly at him. She wakes up before him, consistently. Instead of seeing her with clothes, he saw her in a bare towel. Her smooth, light tan legs were crossed. Her whole body was facing me as if saying "take me huey, take me now"!! She was using her elbow to keep her up. Huey's eyes travelled across her "adult" body, mainly looking at her ass and the clevage that was just "UP IN THE FACE".

He stared helplessy at her for a moment, his cheeks turning a bright pink. Fortunatlely for all of us, Huey quickly regained his calm nature. He got out of the bed, revealing his fabulous six pack, his tone out legs. He went to his closet, Gwen watching intently, and grabbed an outfit for the day. He licked is lips and headed for the bedroom door. Without looking back at her, wishing that he did, he told her this.

"I'm doing fine Ms. Kaji," his voice calm but shaky, "I'm doing fine".

"What else Mr. Freeman," she flipped on her tummy giving Huey a good look at her ass that was hidden under the white towel, "what else do you have to say"?

"I would appreciate it if you would be read in the next 45 minutes," he swallowed hard, and slammed the door.

Throughout that whole little episode, Gwen had kept a cool demeanor. That was her way of taking the famous, sexy, cool Huey Freeman down. Not even his own girlfriend could do that to her. Her infamous dark, sadistic smirk swept across her face. She may have cooled down over the years, but she continued to reign over all the bitches.

She was a giant tease (not a ho!!)

"Damn, I'm good".

**AT WOODCREST COURTHOUSE SIX FLOOR:**

"Now sweetie," Tom informed his daughter, "this is only the hearing, he's just going to give you some sort of punishment".

For every crime that has been committed, there is always the punishment. Obviously, in their case the crime wasn't that big, but a punishment was needed anyways. Tom informed Sarah about the matter, right when he had gotten home from the police department. Like any good parent, she was furious at the fact that her daughter had gotten arrested, but at the same time filled with bliss that her daughter had finally beat Riley Freeman's ass. For goodness sake, it was always Gwen who did it! On her mother's side Jazmine was only grounded for two weeks maximum, but it wasn't the punishment that made her feel sick to her stomach.

Huey hadn't call her in four days.

Sure he wasn't the happiest camper when he found out that his girlfriend got arrested for beating up his younger brother (with pink stilettos). If anyone would think about it...he had it coming! Gwen tried to reassure her that Huey would get over it, sooner or later, but that didn't help very much. Considering the fact that Huey was much closer to Gwen "emotionally", and sometimes physically-she didn't know that though.

They entered the courtroom. It was much larger than she expected, both her parents were with her. Everything was brown, the walls were brown, the seat were brown, the tables that they were going to sit at were brown. Everything was brown, or maybe that is an understatement. For the family's sake, they were wearing the appropiate clothing for this hearing. Sarah and Tom wore the same shade of blue in their suits, but Sarah looked more refined in hers. Jazmine wore a skirt suit, in a light grey, her hair was pinned up into a tight bun. Her heels weren't as high as her stilletos, but they could still kick some ass.

"Dammit boy," they all heard behind closed door, "bringing up here-I had a date"!!

One would think after all these years, that Robert Freeman would find the peace in his life. See that family is more important than the girls, that loving his grandchildren would be best. If he found that love, he would be the richest man on the earth, without money. Yet, he's Robert Freeman, and he will always be that greedy, young-girl loving, bastard. For that reason we all love him, one way or another.

"It could have been Gwen," Robert ranted as Riley pushed to door open, "its always Gwen"!!

"Come on Granddad," Riley sat in the chair that was their side, "we in the courtroom".

"I ain't gonna stop until you explain to me how the hell you got yo wannabe gangsta ass beat by Huey's mulatto, skinny ass girl"!!

Granddad angrily slammed his tail into the wooden chair, looking up at his grandson to only glare at him. Riley sighed and sat in the wooden chair, not giving a care about the predicament that was at hand. He wasn't shock at Granddad's expression and words when Huey informed him that Riley had gotten arrested...again. The only twist to the matter was...having Jazmine beat the shit out of him. That was the only twist...the only one.

"Welcome back Mr. Freeman," a deep, humorous voice called out to Riley, "my brotha back again"?

"Yea Judge Mathis," Riley smirk, "nigga just can't stay out".

Judge Mathis was a black man. A humorous black man, he and Riley have been through much. Three years ago, Riley had gotten into trouble for pissin on Tom's dog-Princess. The reason was simple: R. Kelly had gotten arrested again, and this time he did not have his famous white attorney. He had Tom. The weird thing was...Tom had deliberately became Mr. Kelly's attorney only to get him sent to jail for five years. To inform you, Mr. Kelly was on trial for the same thing, and with a different girl. Riley was the most distressed, so he did what he said that he would do if that ever happened. Lure Princess out of the house using steak for ten minutes, and pissin on her.

Her pretty white fur was now yellow for two weeks.

Jazmine had left town for three weeks...school trip.

Judge Mathis was a bright skin man, wearing similar glasses to Granddad. He wore the traditional black robe that most judges wore, his hair was cut in a normal fashion. He had more, but it wasn't nappy. He smiled slyly at Riley, "Man, when I heard the story-I spit out my food laughing".

"Yea man," Riley went on, "she snuck me..._bitch"._

"Now folks," Judge Mathis said brightly, "lets get down to businees-I was told this is a hearing, correct"?

It was Tom's cue. "Yes your honor, this is the hearing". Tom stood, his eyes were at the Judge's. Judge Mathis' playful face immediately changed from its fun-loving ways into the judge way. It went from soft to hard in a milisecond. Judge Mathis as one of the best judge's, he had the capability to go on to the Surpreme Court, but found it much more "homely" doing things his way. He stared into Tom's frightened eyes, with his dark, cold ones. His lips curved into a smile, and began to laugh.

"Nigga," he laughed, "don't be so jumpy"!!

"Your...honor"?

"Yes Tom, what is the matter, would you like a bottle for your woes"? He plays as if he was a baby sucking on a bottle.

"No sir".

"Then don't be so wussy like, your daughter did something that most girls, except for that Kaji girl, only thought of doing-beating the crap out of the legendary Escobar"!!

"Yes, but it wasn't right".

Judge Mathis nodded, "That is correct, but still...it was good, very good".

"Come on," Judge Mathis directed his mallet to Jazmine, "young lady you are a very brave woman to do something like that".

_Skinny as bitch_

"I don't care what Riley may think of you".

"Thank you your Honor, but I would be most thankful if you just told us what we need to know".

"Alright sweetie".

**AFTER THE HEARING: IN THE PARKING LOT**

They glared at each other, "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME"!!

"That what ya ass get for being dumb, boy," Granddad laughed at him, "should have seen this coming".

"Mom, Dad you have to put an end to this," Jazmine pleaded, "please"!!

"Sorry honey," Sarah said, "it could have been worse".

Jazmine and Riley turned to each other, growling. "I DON'T WANT TO DO COMMUNITY SERVICE WITH YOU"!!

**CINDY'S HOUSE: 2:00 P.M.**

"You have to do community service with Riley Freeman," she giggled, "you lucky girl".

"Shut up Cindy," Jazmine threw a pillow at her, "this is bad".

"How"?

"The whole fact working with Riley in anything is bad, and Huey is still mad at me".

"He shouldn't be-Gwen does her daily beating on Riley much harder than you did".

"I know...she seems better than me, relationship wise".

Jazmine lied face up on the bed, her gaze on the ceiling above. After the hearing, she went straight home. She let her hair hang in a low ponytail, and changed into some suitable clothes. She called Cindy and told her that she was coming over, Cindy was eager to hear the story. She made some popcorn, put on Baby Boy, and let Jazmine release her sorrows.

"When do you start"?

"In two days...I need to call Huey".

"Don't worry about him so much, he'll get over it".

"How do you know"?

"Because you're the only girl to admit to him how you truly feel, so there".

Jazmine sat up and grabbed onto the bowl of popcorn that Cindy was holding, grabbing a handful of popcorn into her hand. She stuffed it into her mouth, and plopped right back into the bed.

"You worry too much, when do you get to start the service"?

"In the next two days, one month of it, at the park".

"Ohhhh, I'm sure sparks are going to fly"!!

Jazmine shot a glare at Cindy, who continued to laugh. "I really doubt that".

"You do, well I don't-give me the info, hey maybe me and Caesar can come too"!!

**FREEMAN HOUSEHOLD: 9:00 P.M.**

"My schedule got hooked on, I apologize that I couldn't make it".

"Hope you wasn't making out with my brotha, ya know".

"Sorry to say, Huey is not my type, far from it".

Riley growled. Granddad laughed at him the whole ride home, and by time they arrived both Gwen and Huey were gone. They had just returned ten minutes ago, in seperate cars. Huey went straight to his room to call Jazmine, and Gwen just lied on the couch. Apparently, she was bored of how the day was going.

"Community service with Jazmine, how fun".

"Please don't say that, it hurts".

Riley sat in the lazy boy and turned the channel, Gwen was sprawled out on the couch. Granddad had made it just in time to meet with his lady friend, and left right when they got home.

"Its true, so don't be so depressed about it, it'll work out".

"You're parents still working"?

"Probably, I doubt it-Hyo is with his mistress and An is with her new bitch, they do this on a daily basis".

"You don't get mad about it"?

Gwen stretched her body on the couch. She lazily looked at Riley and gave him a fake smile. Riley watched her intently, waiting for her answer. It wasn't new for her to tell him something like this, but it would have been considerate if she would tell him more about how she truly felt.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn, they do as they please".

That was one major example. It didn't matter to her, she would just lie about it. Her true feelings about most things were usually kept hidden in a tight box in her heart, and whenever it reached a high level and was released...lets just say Riley didn't want to see her like that again. If she was going to tell him these things, she could have just told him the truth of how she truly felt about her family and life. Gwen got off the couch and bent down, giving Riley a nice kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure it'll work out, Baby Riley".

"How do you know"?

"Has there ever been a time that it hasn't"?

Riley watched her leave the living room and go upstairs to her room. Gwen had changed a lot over the years, but at the same time still remained as distant and cold as ever. He rubbed his cheek that was surprisingly cold, he lied deeper into the chair, flicking through the channels.

"Dammit".

* * *

**awww...a sibling moment. gwen and riley...how cute. **

**why did i do that towel thing with gwen and huey if huey is going out with jaz? duh. shows how much a new b gwen has turned into. it kinda shows that huey is...dum dum dum. (you fill it in).**

**as for redemption: i didn't know that a fellow author liked it so. that's so sweet! if i have time, i'll like...make a sequel to it, okay?**

**thanks for the reviews and the support! THE BOONDOCKS LIVE FOREVA!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**wee!! chapter 4 is up! i'm diggin this story-are u? don't get upset, i haven't forgotten my unfinished works. but when an idea pops into my head...i just don't want to let it go.**

oh yea-i've seen the latest boondocks episode (28) and by far i have to say this: **RILEY FREEMAN IS NOT GAY! HE IS 8 YEARS OLD AND HAS BEEN INFLUENCED BY A GAY RAPPER-I REPEAT RIELY FREEMAN IS NOT GAY!**

**yes, common sense would tell a person that a certain person is gay (i'm not homophobic) but damn...huey was cold in that one, really. "i know its wrong, but i really want my own room".**

**lol! i give thanks out to the people who have read and reviewed this story, it makes me so happy! **

**disclaimer: i do not own the boondocks, i never will. i own my ocs and the plot. and those kick ass pink stilettos. avoir!**

* * *

"I do feel better about myself right now, I really do".

Two days. That was measurement before Jazmine Dubois would have to begin her community service with the infamous Riley Freeman a.k.a "Esco". Personally, she wasn't thrilled about it, and after getting into a difficult situation with her love, it didn't even seem worth it.

Contempt with all that was going around her, she lied in her queen size bed staring at the ceiling. On her accord, there have been many compliments since that day. Many girls came to her in admiration for her kicking Riley's ass, she was a hero. That would make her feel happy, make any girl feel happy, but something happened last night that made her feel gorgeous.

Huey called.

He apologized of course. When you are in mourning, one should be expected to act drastically. Jazmine frantically attacking Riley should not have been so shocking as it was, due to her dog recently dying, and Riley being Riley. He added more to the sweetness and made a surprise visit.

_Hey Sweetie, she kissed him passionately on the lips._

_Hey._

_So sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done what I had done, it was foolish of me to be so reckless. She pushed his body onto her spread, climbing over him. Kissing his cheeks, his chin, and every other part in his face. Huey smirked and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_Drastic times call for drastic measures._

_That doesn't matter. She bit into his neck gently, her hands caressing his body. He in return, unbuttoning her shirt. _

_You're right. His voice seductive and cool. It doesn't matter now. He removed the final piece of clothing on her body, kissing butterflies all over her being. There were nights when they would be like this._

"And somehow when we make love, I feel a void".

_It isn't that I don't enjoy the sex. I love the sex, sex is good-very good. When we consummated our love when were both 16, two years ago. It was at Homecoming, the exact date and time that we had officially gotten together.. Every Homecoming, we're suppose to go to the big game, but we didn't._

_Huey made a detour and took me to a fancy hotel. The best hotel in the whole damn city, we checked in and he loved me like no other. His fingers touching me everywhere, his kisses filling the gaps where he missed._

_It was breath-taking._

_However, ever since that night-I haven't been able to feel that same thing. And it worries me. I'm sure he notices it too, he always notices it. When he got upset with me, I felt sick...really sick. Like I wanted to barf right in the infirmary . The people who were working there, I wasn't sure if they were doctors or not, told me that I passed out due to exhaustion._

_Like-yeah. You tell me that its easy to jump on a nearly 6'0 guys who is all buff and could have ringed my little neck. I'm lucky that I decided to jump on the damn back and get him from behind, that's what Huey said._

_We cuddled after that. I lying in his strong arms, my parent were out for the evening and I didn't want him to go. He didn't want to go either. _

_I'm still pondering on this...stilettos._

_Hey, I was told that use any weapon available at hand, I improvised._

_Yeah, who told you that?_

_We smirked. We already knew, there was no need for names. But for some reason, I had this sick feeling as if we had said her name, our moment would have came to an abrupt end. I don't hate her, I fear her. I've always feared her: She's cold, sadistic, and could kick my ass in a second. I've never seen her in action, but the large bruises that both Huey and Riley have gotten from her have so much meaning._

_She was always like that so bitter. Her attitude has improved throughout the years, but that doesn't means she has changed all her ways. Sometimes, I don't even know why I'm friends with her, and she thinks the same. She cool, sarcastic, and sexy-things I can never be. Her body is a deadly weapon that could break a man in tiny pieces, her beauty making her a femme fatal. _

_Huey is attracted to that._

_Not out in the open, subtly. I've noticed this since we were 13, her intelligence marveled him. I being envious of this fact. Frankly, they hate each other...we all know that. Yet, its a grudgingly respect for each other that retains their friendship. That night, I wondered what would have happened if I had said her name..._

_Don't want to even to think about it. Didn't want to think about her, Riley, or anyone else. It was just me and my man, it was all good._

That night was beautiful. The sounds of their soft, gentle moans swept throughout the house. Heat extracting from their bodies pushed up the temperature. It was a beautiful, good night.

He left several minutes before her parents arrived home. She didn't dare think of the consequences if her parents caught her and Huey making love...especially after getting arrested. The downside was that it didn't matter in the end. That was what Huey told her, not to worry so much. Jazmine wanted it to matter, she did. But it wasn't the fact that she had gotten arrested-it was something else.

She groaned, getting out of bed.

She had promised Cindy that she would go to the shopping mall with her today; Cindy could be a real bitch at times too. It could be that she was once fascinated with Rosetta Slaughter or her boyfriend who let her watch too much Comedy Central on late nights.

Two days. That was how long he had his freedom before working with that skinny mulatto ass. He personally found it a disgrace to his good/bad name, and was frown upon it. He was chilling out on the sofa, watching BET News. The topic on hand was black on black violence, oh the irony. His regular frown had only deepened because of this, he slammed the remote to the floor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she scolded him, "don't get so mad".

"Stop bitchin Meinichi," Riley snapped, "don't bull around".

"Wow," she faked surprise, "you actually got it right-damn"!

"What the hell you doin here, he with Caesar".

Gwen sat in a nearby lazy boy. Her body was horizontal, her legs cocked up in the air. Today was casual clothing, wearing a white t-shirt with a Its Happy Bunny slogan on it was needed. Her tan, smooth legs were hidden beneath black cloth-black jeans. She dropped her sandals to the floor, her hair in a low pony-tail.

"You insult me Riley, you know that I do not come here for Huey...for the amusement".

"You're a good liar, I can't tell if you're telling the truth or not".

She stretched her body, "Yes, that comes with the brochure-good material with a slight caution".

"Yea, don't trust a bitch".

Riley continued to watch whatever channel he was watching. However, he could feel her cold eyes piercing needles into him without even looking at him in the eyes. He felt sick. He knew damn well that he shouldn't have said that, but said it anyways.

"I'm a bitch, a female dog-I prefer myself as Rottweiler".

"Why is that"?

"Because, its a beautiful creature indeed, and you never know what it is thinking before it attacks".

Riley moved uncomfortably, he did say too much.

"Any dog can do that".

"Really"?

"Yeah, really".

"Hmm...but a Rottweiler has much beauty to it, it can give you love and affection, but at one moment-one second that you go against it...it can continue to keep that cheerful face".

"And then..._chomp_".

"Chomp these nuts, sista"!! Bye-bye Riley.

He felt a sudden twist. His arm being jerked, his body going for a ride. He knew what was happening, it has been this way since he insulted her grandmother. During those years, nothing-_nothing_ has changed. His body rolled and thumped, bruises much larger than the ones that Jazmine had given him would appear soon. He was on his back, looking up, hearing her footsteps.

"You really need to learn how to say words, sweetie".

"And you need to learn when to say yours". He shot back.

Riley breathed in deeply. She bent her knees down to his level, an evident smirk on her face. She caressed his face, defining the lines in his face. Her fighting hands, rough from countless beatings, soft and tender at the moment. She lifted his head up to her lap, a smile on her face. Riley stared at her, that same smile as before. He really did feel sick then.

"What's wrong Baby Riley," she cooed, "did that bad girl hurt you"?

"Did you hear what I told you"?

She shrugged, "I guess so".

"That's a yes," he sighed, "are you going to take my advice"?

"What advice-you just gave me words".

She pushed his body up, he stood above her, concerned features evident. Gwen looked back at him, that same smile on her face, she shook her head in amusement. She patted his shoulder, leaving him to go to the bedroom that Granddad had designed especially for her. Riley watched her go, a gut feeling clinging onto him.

_Has Huey ever noticed this? Has anyone ever noticed this? I know, I'm not the brightest person, but I do see things-I see her. Dammit, why does my brother have to be so freaking dense sometimes. And her, why does she have to push everyone away. We're not gonna hurt her, we would never try to do that. We love her like a sister._

_Well, I do-Huey's a different story._

_He's always been a different story. His revolution, his plan to change the world. I think its bull, all of it, but at least he got dreams. Or a plan after high school. But damn, does he piss me off. He's with Jazmine, this naive, annoying, lil mulatto ho. When he's so into...forget it. She's no different._

_She practically got them together, pushing them towards each other. Getting them alone that night, bitch. Just a method pushing people away, people these days._

_I gotta give her props. She was a freakin gangsta right there-Jazmine. Maybe Huey chose the right girl after all, HELL TO THE NAW!!_

_I'm just f#$ing with yall. Yeah, I don't think he chose the right girl, Jazmine? In my opinion, there as opposite as the sun and the moon. Wait, there is that sayin, "Opposites Attract"? Does not work in this case, does not at all._

_Mr. Nigga so dumb and Miss Polar Ice Caps would be the most "dysfunctional" couple there is. And in my profession (if I had one) would make it the best. By hey, I can't say the obvious can I? I'm suppose to be the dumb one here, or am I? Who gives a shit, I sure as hell don't. Whateva happens between my brother and his girl and his girl in the making (major improvement in my eyes)...is his business._

_But then it'll turn into my my business and Granddad's and their parents, and then we'll all going to therapy in the end. Or at least one of us._

_That's the problem with these situations. I gotta tell ya, I like being the one who knows more than he's suppose to tho!! HAHAHA!! Nigga out!_

"What did you do, boy"?

Riley looked up from where he was lying. Standing above him, a scowl on his face, a nice young honey clinging to his arm, Granddad was in the building.

"Boy, you bet not tell me that it was Jazmine, I swear..."

"It was Gwen Granddad, Gwen".

"Oh," he smirked, "then that's okay-now my dear lets go upstairs".

The young lady giggled as Granddad led her up the stairs to his bedroom to handle some business. Gwen opened the door of her bedroom, narrowing her eyes in disgust. The thought of remaining in a room so close to Robert's was a dreadful idea if he was going to be busy for a while. She sighed, going down the stairs, Riley now back on the couch that he was lying on before.

"I need you to come to the mall with me". Her words and tone of voice were more of "You're going to the mall and that's it" tone, but Riley already knew the drill.

"Cindy whining fo yo ass to come and pick out a prom dress," he asked.

"It did not phase her that I have repeatedly told her, that I'm not going to the damn prom-we'll be doing other business there".

"Like what"?

"Well, you're coming with me to the pharmacy, I need an excuse for Granddad if we arrive late".

"And for Huey"?

"Huey does what he pleases, he does not concern me".

Dressed in his casual wear, Riley sat up, got his hair right and followed Gwen out. Hey, would it be worth sitting around the house while Granddad got his freak on? Would it?

"So what ya gotta get, Polar Caps".

Used to him referring her to that name in private, "Is this really necessary-Anger Adjustment, we've been through this".

"Yeah, cuz you know I like doin stuff like this-you know".

She smirked, "Yes, yes I do".

The rest of the voyage was held in the same manner. Both spilling out insults at one another, but not taking any of them seriously. The relationship between the two was well established the day that they had met. All the same, the older brother's definition of their particular relationship was still in progress.

"Oooo Jazzy," Cindy chirped, "look at this-isn't this the most gorgeous dress you've seen"?

Prom was in the next three months. Yes, three months. Why Cindy and Jazmine decided to go searching for their outfits was left unexplained. Nonetheless, they were still at the mall shopping. Cindy had chosen a dark, strapless green dress with a slit in one leg, her eyes were glistening with happiness.

"Oooo, I love searching for clothes, what about you Jazzy"?

Her gaze was off by a bit. She scanned a few racks, determining which color she found she looked best in. Cindy cocked her head to the side, realizing that there was more to that simple look of hers.

"What did you guys do," Cindy inquired softly.

"You know what we did," Jazmine said harshly, "don't ask dumb questions".

"Well excuse me, as for as I know you ask most of the dumb questions Jaz".

"Sorry, its just..."

"Don't say it-I already know". Cindy smirked at Jazmine, "It'll get better".

Jazmine looked away from her friend, "I'm tired of people saying that to me, it'll get better, but when-when is it going to get better for us"?

"We never know that Jazmine, we just hope for the best".

Jazmine bit her lip. _Hope for the best. _When has hope gotten her anywhere, she had to act. Thank God for her pink stilettos, that made her act. Today, she was wearing the exact same ones. After the incident, she had this desire to wear them more often. They were shoes that would be up in the back of her closet, just waiting to be taken out. Cindy flipped open her cellphone.

"Hi Gwen," she chirped, "we're in JcPenny's".

Jazmine's head snapped around, her face in a twisted form. Cindy's gaze went to her, her phone lowering, a guilty smile pressed on.

"She's so isolated Jazzy, come on-what's the worse that can happen"?

"I don't hate her, I don't hate her-I don't".

"But you're jealous that Huey is obviously attracted to her".

_Silence._

"Sorry, don't take it seriously".

Gwen glared at her friend in a deadly way, "I won't-I will not take it seriously, because it isn't true".

"Cindy, I'm not buying a dress-I'm not going to prom".

Gwen walked casually to the formal wear area, her arms crossed. As for attitude, she looked especially terrifying today. Both girls took a few steps back, the tension that shouldn't be in the mall suddenly surrounding them all.

"Get your ass here, slave". Her voice cold as ice.

"Dammit, do you have to be that way," he followed her. His entire wear was from Thugnificent's new clothing line, that was utterly completely not gay, his hair in braids. His clothing did not cover the muscles that shown throughout his body. His eyes were dark, revealing annoyance, but more. He looked at Cindy with indifference, and at Jazmine...well with hate. But for a moment, she didn't want to admit it, did not want to admit it.

"Hi Riley," Cindy shine, "what's been up my brotha"!!

She ran to him both doing a handshake that they had created in when he was in 6th grade, she in 8th. Riley smirked, turning his attention to Jazmine. They glared at each other, their eyes wanting to turn into knives stabbing each other...killing them both at the same time.

"Hello Riley," Jazmine forced out politely.

He didn't say anything.

"Yo Gwen, how long we gonna be here-ya know I don't like being here".

"I told you why we're here," she hissed, "we have business to attend to".

Cindy blinked blankly, "Like what-we wanna go"!

"Sorry Cindy, if I wanted you to come along I would have called you," she said coldly, "but I didn't".

Cindy flinched. Gwen sighed, grabbing her head in frustration. Riley rolled his eyes, looking at Cindy with a sympathetic look...sort of.

"What Femme Fatale is trying to tell you is that we do this every now and then, and when we do-its like a sibling thing, and she doesn't feel like being bother with others".

"Oh," Cindy shined, "she could have just said so".

Gwen began to walk away from them, Riley shook his head and followed her around. Jazmine scoffed at his appearance, Cindy waved as they left.

"I told you not to invite her," she looked away, "she doesn't care for most things that are sentimental and important".

"Aww...don't be so cruel Jazmine, Gwen has her reasons". "She may not be the sweetest person, or the kindest, or not even compassionate person-but she does have a heart".

"Yeah a heart of ice".

"That too".

She smirked, her eyes drifting at him. "You seem happier".

"You planned that didn't you," he stuffed his hands into his pocket, "I know you did".

"Not really, Cindy calls me all the time-I didn't expect Jaz to come along, you are fully aware of that fact...the logical reason was that she would have been with Huey".

The rest of the route to the pharmacy within the shopping center was silent between the two. As for everyone else, they walked and talked. Shouts being heard around them, people going about their business. Truly, it never did concern them. Walking side by side, eyes in different directions. They continued to go on.

"If I have to make a thorough examination of Riley," Cindy said aloud, "he's stuck".

"Stuck-that doesn't make any sense".

"Of course it does, he's stuck with his emotions, he doesn't say what he truly feels".

"He doesn't have any feelings, him nor Gwen".

"And Huey, he's like that too".

"He's an exception, he is my baby boo".

Cindy smiled sweetly, "And Caesar is my sweetie comedian pie".

The two girls smiled and nodded. They agreed on most things, it wasn't hard for them not to. They've known each other for years, but there was one thing Jazmine didn't tell Cindy.

When he was looking at her, she felt something. A sensation went up her spine, her knees went weak, it was terrible. Those dark chocolate eyes, her breathing ragged. She didn't want to admit it, not to anyone...not even to herself.

_His glare was harder than his brothers'. Yet, I felt something in those looks. The bastard. I hate him, he doesn't care for anyone but himself. Gwen had to drag him there probably, as always._

_Damn that asshole._

_

* * *

_

**this one was fun to do. not as "humorous" as i pleased, but i hope you guys had fun. if you guys have notice i left a few clues that will lead up into the story.**

**if you can figure them out: be my guest. once again thank you all for droppin by and much luv to you all.**

**peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5! ch 5 and 6 deals with the last two days before community service begins, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Huey sat on the cool grass on the high hill. A place where he often found his solitude and tranquility, he was most relieved. Sure enough he was no longer upset with Jazmine and the other way around, that was the good thing. However, a displaced feeling (unsure of what it was) told him different. An essence that surrounded him, an unseen presence. His body scrawled out upon the tender grass, it tickling the back of his neck.

The sun shined above him, he didn't care.

_What's up. _A familiar voice asked him, his eyes closed. _You seem...out of it, what's wrong?_

_I don't know._

_You never know the truth, do you? The truth surrounds you, you've changed Huey._

_I haven't changed one bit. I've just...relaxed. That's all._

_You're lying to yourself._ A female voice entered the conversation, _You're turning into them, just like them. _

_No I haven't. I have a life now. My beliefs haven't died...I still believe. At this time however, I'm content with the life I have. Jazmine, I'm content with her with me...she brings me peace._

_That's a lie. _The familiar voice told him again, _Don't lie to yourself. Lying to oneself is the way to denial, denial is the escape we convince ourselves that is real._

I'm not in denial, I am aware of myself. His eyes were closed, sun beating against his eyelids. Wind blew gently against him. _Are you sure?_

_Are you sure about the happenings that surround you at the moment. At the time? No, you don't. You only see what your eyes allow you to see...not your mind._

Where is that girl's voice? There was a girl's voice, what happened to her. He waited for an answer. The familiar voice, he could not see. He was unable to see if the voice was looking down at him in disgust or pity.

_She left. She's gone for the time being, and you're the person who can find her. Right now, I doubt your abilities. You insult me._

Really how?

_You'll understand later on. See ya later._

Then the voice disappeared from ear sight as fast as it appeared. Huey's eyes flickered open and his vision was quite blurry at first. The figure before him...puzzled him. He sat up, wanting to get a better look at it. Long dark black hair covered her view, shielding her face. Her uniquely light skin tone somehow sparkled in the sunlight.

She had never looked so serene.

"Stop staring," Gwen snapped at him, "its annoying".

"What are you doing here," Huey asked confused, "you hardly ever come here".

Gwen didn't face him. Her view still focused on the blue sky above her. "I beg to differ, I haven't come here as often as I would like".

"Then what is your reason for coming today"?

"Riley and I went to the mall today, he was being a whining child the whole time".

"So you came for relaxation"?

"Meditation would be a better word for it, but yes". She sat up right. Her knees touched her chin, her hands covering them both. Huey sat beside her, but at some distance. He learned that she indeed did like her space.

Getting close to her somehow triggered a rage that she would release on any innocent person, given the chance.

"What is your reason for coming here," Gwen inquired, "you absence has been much longer than mine".

_I've been with my girlfriend Jazmine, you know her._ Words that he was considering using to reply to her question. However, being rude to her would push her (and probably him as well) down the hill. He searched his brain for a logical answer, but it was dry and so was his mouth.

It didn't take a scientist to know the answer, she wasn't fool. Her rage was not high, but annoyance was raising slightly. It was always her. Always. She noticed this tension between the two for many years now. A different tension. More emotional and physical, than their regular trust and respect one. Her gaze did not stray, she didn't expect an answer.

"I have to do some work, goodbye". Gwen stood up. Her gaze was still towards the blue sky, her eyes distant and glassy. Huey looked up along with her, wondering what she was so interested in. Without acknowledging himself, Caesar arrived silently and watched the two. A relationship that words could not describe or evaluate.

"Freedom". The word she left before walking away, leaving Huey to ponder. She passed Caesar, her attention taken to a far away universe. His eyes watch her figure go down the hill until it was no longer able to be seen with the human eyes. He sat by his best friend.

"You know, you two crazy as hell".

"Why do you say that"?

"Both of you guys are dense as hell, you know that-your relationship is as stoic as a statue".

"We're not in a relationship, we don't have a relationship".

"I mean friendship, don't be so literal". _But I gotta say you two would make a fine couple. She being the fine catch...love the panties._

"She has always gazed up at the sky like that, and I never understood why".

"Freedom...does the sky give freedom"?

"I do not know".

Suddenly falling silent, the boys looked ahead of them instead above. Wind greeted them once again, albeit harder than the first. Leaves from the old willow tree fluttered from its home, soaring away with the wind. A sickening feeling began to go inside of Huey. A feeling that should have been searched on, but wasn't.

_Sick._

"Dammit Riley, tell me where he is"!!

"Hell to the naw"!!

After shopping Cindy and Jazmine went to the Freeman Household, to show off there new dresses. To their chagrin, both boys were not home at the time. The only one who was there was...Riley.

"I don't have to tell you shit," Riley snapped back.

He was sprawled on the couch in the living room. The television turned on high, his attempts to drown out the noise exiting the girls' voices. Jazmine frowned deeply, dropping her bags hard to the floor and going up to the television...turning it off. Instead of his usual rants, Riley just sighed.

"Now you're going to tell me where my boo is"!!

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn".

"I know you know where he is, Riley"!!

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell your mulatto skinny ass".

She crossed the table with swift movement, grabbing his shirt collar. Her eyes glaring at him crazily. "Whoa, look at the Stiletto Bitch, she all hyped now". Cindy watched the event from a distance, growing quite bored at the same time. She sat in a nearby chair, her arm holding her up her bored head. This thing was getting old for some reason.

"Shut up Riley," Jazmine hissed, "tell me where Huey is now"!!!

He kept his cool. His casual features not leaving him one bit. In contrast to his younger self, he would have been up in Jazmine's face in a nanosecond. Having such a depressive, cool female friend did have its benefits.

"I don't know where Huey at Jaz, and I don't care".

"You're lying".

"You're being a stupid lil white girl again, no offense Cindy".

"None taken".

"What did you just call me," Jazmine hissed dangerously, Riley's face closer to hers. Still not showing any emotion whatsoever, Riley repeated his previous statement, in slow motion. "You're being a stupid lil white girl again". Jazmine fumed.

"I may not be able to kick your wannabe gangsta ass like Gwendolyn, but I can do other things".

"Be realistic, nobody can do what Gwen do-she's original".

She couldn't counter that...it was true. Yet, the comment wasn't what Jazmine was interested in at the time.

"If you look at it, you're relationship is just like Huey's and Gwen's".

Stop for a second.

The two teens stared at the blond girl. Anger did not consume their eyes, disgust did not either, but Jazmine did remove her hands quickly from Riley's collar. Riley stared at her in shock, Cindy not understanding what was going on-but had a clue. Jazmine lifted her head high, as if scolding the both of them...like a nanny would do.

"When Huey comes back, tell him to call me, please," her voice barely above a whisper.

Riley grabbed the remote that had fallen to the floor. He shifted uncomfortable on the couch, his breathing going ragged. Turning back on the television, he took a deep breath and regained his composure.

_Damn mulatto bitch._

Jazmine slammed the door to her bedroom. She dropped her shopping bags in a upset manner, she didn't know what to do with herself. She felt sick, and when she took a look at her mirror...she looked sick.

_Cindy had no right to say that...me and Riley acitng like Huey and the cold hard bitch!! I am a sweet person, but he has that thing in him that gets the best of good people. I can't believe him, being so cool like her. Not caring, so cruel. At least Huey was able to show some compassion, love even though it is few when he says it..._

_No!!! That Riley will not mess me! I've gotten stronger, it may not be Gwen's strong, but I'm a black belt at Tae Kwon Doe!! That should say something for me, I am not to be messed with any longer!_

_Besides, I have only one day left of freedom. After that day, I'll be forced under the judical system to spend a whole month of community service with that bastard. Why me? I'm a good girl I'm a very good girl. I never wish bad on anyone, most of the time. And I don't get Santa Claus mixed with Jesus any longer, so why!?_

_Just my luck. Just my luck._

**His deliciously strong lips. His hard dark eyes, pierced into me. A sensation went up my spine, did I ever feel that way before? No, I'm sure I haven't I sure. My God, what is wrong with me today?**

"I'm still impressed," Caesar commented, "that Jaz would do something so unlike her".

It was about seven o'clock in the evening now. Caesar and Huey, after leaving the hill, went to the store to buy some lunch. Healthy lunch, not the type of lunch that you buy at Danny's Fried Chicken or Church's. Despite their mouth watering techniques to get you to their store.

"Yeah." "And the aftermath of it, Riley wasn't really that mad".

"Why should he be, it has happened to him many times before"?

"True, but its like he was almost..."

"Look, you need to stop worrying so much, you're getting paranoid". Caesar comforted his friend. "If we needed paranoid niggas down here, I would have called Condi for yo ass". He grinned slyly. That was Michael Caesar for ya, so causal any person could feel at ease in his presence. "What you and Cindy gone do"?

"Prom, she's been obsessed with it lately, but hey-we are seniors".

"Jazmine brings it up more often than necessary, it really is irritating".

"Dull," Caesar shook his head, "expect this from the girls, prom is the most special night in their lives, second to their wedding night".

Huey thought about it. Many girls indeed care for their prom night . He narrowed his eyes in their regular way, his gaze going slowly to his friend. "Alright Uncle Tom," Caesar clicked his tongue, "give me one girl who does not care for prom".

"Gwendolyn Kaji". They went silent. Last year, their Junior year, the Homecoming dance was nearly canceled. The cheer leading squad was very hyped that year, Jazmine included, and wanted as many girls to assist with the decorations as needed. Sadly, this somehow included Gwendolyn to decorate.

"Gurl," Cindy exclaimed to the squad (ladies basketball), "you kno damn well that Gwen don't do shit like that"!!

"Cindy," Jazmine countered, "she needs to learn how to have fun"!!

Fun. Gwen's idea of fun was releasing pornographic material of half of the cheer leading squad at the last cheer off the previous summer. Chaos was ensured and Gwen was immediately sent to the office one day later.

"It was horrific," the captain teary eyed spoke, "she showed us no mercy"!!! "WHY"!!!

A screen was placed right in front of the gym where all the boys and girls were dancing, a slide show had composed of the latest cheer off of the previous summer...oh so they thought. It was Gwen's duty to update those photos, update them. Unknown to the squad, Gwen had hired a person to dig some dirt up for her, and she got what she asked for.

It revealed the sex and drugs that were hidden behind to pearly whites. Friends, families, and whoever was considered human saw the revolting truth of the cheer leading squad. The pain brought shame among the wealthy families of certain members, and brought upon joy and bliss to the lower ranks who despised them.

Chaos ensued.

A day later, the families wished to sew the Kajis, but no avail. It had seemed that Gwen had already gotten to the principal first, somehow changing his views on the whole predicament. Through out the whole ordeal, Gwen seemed pretty calm about it. Her parents who arrived home before the incident, also appeared not to be the least concerned about their daughter's cruel behavior.

"Revenge runs in her veins," An replied, "if our Gwen did something to your children, they are at fault not her".

"Gwendolyn has always been a well-behaved child, she only acts to violence and cunning tactics when she is provoked," Hyo added.

Mary Ann, Brittaney, Josie, Lilith, Yvette, Melanie, Josefina, and that gay cheer leader Alfonso had all left the school. Their where abouts are still unknown to this day.

"The pain she caused that day was terrible, I couldn't even do that, let alone think of such a sadistic plan". Huey told Caesar. "When she executed the plan, I had never seen her so..." He was at lost for words, many would do the same. They continued to walk in silence.

"Ravishing".

"What," Huey turned to Caesar.

"I gotta admit it, she's a fine looking girl". "Her hair was hanging loose, a slim red dress, it revealed all her curves". He licked his lips, "She has that sophisticated, exotic look to her...she was ravishing on that night".

"I guess".

"Don't guess, you know-all the boys know". "She even smugged a bottle of fine red wine, and drunk it while the slide show played". "She didn't give a damn of who she hurt or that it was evident that she had done the deed".

"How did they find out, anyways"?

"You don't know, wait you were with Jazmine at the time".

Silent glare.

"That glare only tells me that I'm right".

"Get to the point boy".

Caesar smirked. "Don't get into grandma mode on me, she didn't hide the fact that she did it". "She sat at a table, drunk her wine and laughed".

"Laughed"?

"Yes, laugh-laughed at them, her smirk in triumph, the only laughter in the whole damn gym".

"Gwen doesn't work like that".

"That is true, she usually doesn't like for her work to be seen...but she didn't care, she laughed at winked at them, it was brilliant".

Huey was lost at words. He unlocked the door and stepped in, cool air hitting his face. Caesar waved his friend off, going to his own home. He shut the door silently behind him, going up to his own room. Riley was on the computer, downloading more music onto his Ipod Nano.

"Did Jazmine call"?

"Nope".

"Did she come over"?

"Nope".

Shrugging it off, Huey fell onto his bed. "Being the older brother, I should ask what you been up to, but I'm not that kind".

"Like hell would I tell yo skinny ass lovin tail anyways".

"Assuming you're talking about Jazmine, I've learned how to ignore your insults".

Instead of going to his own home, Caesar arrived at Cindy's. She opened the door cheerfully, only wearing a light blue tank top and dark blue pants to match. Her hair was in a low pony tail, her hand pulling him into her large home.

"Mom and Dad went to the Country Club tonight," she went to the fridge, "won't be home till late".

"Thanks babe," he wrapped his arms around her waist, she giggled.

"You were with Huey I suppose, me and Jaz went shopping".

"For prom, did you buy anything"?

"No, just browsed, but guess who we saw"!!

She lied on her couch, he between her legs. Her peachy fingers went through his dreads. His moans were faint, but she smirked nonetheless. The lights were dimmed, the curtains closed.

"Ed and Rummy," his voice getting raspy.

"No, guess again," her voice sounding like a pur. Caesar flipped her onto her back, his neck drove into her neck. Cindy legs crossed and uncrossed, she bit her lip fiercely.

"Ed Wunclear," impatience beginning to control him.

"No," her voice loosing its dominance over the moans that overwhelmed her.

Caesar stopped his kissing, and looked down at her. Crystal blue eyes, peach colored skin, he smirked. "Are you ever going to tell me"? Cindy smirked, grabbing his collar, pulling him to her. A kiss forceful, passionate, he liked being dominated. Her hands grabbing onto his neck, his hands wrapping around her.

"I'll tell ya later," their bodies becoming one on the couch.

Riley went outside for a breather. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, something his brother would never do. Took out his lighter, his drug. Smoke flew from his mouth in circles, he sat on the concrete stairs that led to the house. Granddad hadn't made it home yet, something that bothered him at times. A man being his age should do what he do, but he does it anyways.

He thoughts were actually being considered. Something in him boiled deep inside of him, something he didn't understand and it made him angry. It made him really angry and frustrated. It sickened him.

Without thinking, he repressed the feeling and went back inside.

Memories repressed. An event that had haunted him for the past five years, it came back on seldom occasions. Whenever he was alone, no one to pull him out. A memory he would just love to forget. It made him see a side of a person, a side that he never thought that person held within them.

It just made him fear that person more.

* * *

**i'm working on chapter 6 at this moment. i give thanks to all that reviewed, it makes me feel so happy! if you like, give out suggestions, i don't mind.**

**lata!**


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks for all the reviews. i really do love you guys, you make me feel loved. i wish i could draw, so i could draw huey, caesar, cindy, jaz, and riley.  
i would be able to draw anyone i please, especially gwen. that bitch. isn't she a bitch, you tell me. lol.**

**once again, i didn't expect you guys to like it. and for that i'm truly grateful. also, whenever i'm done with this fic, i will most gleefully do a huey/jaz for you all, if  
you wish. now here is ch 6 of her pink stilettos.**

* * *

Jazmine plugged up her flat iron, getting ready for the new day. Her parents had finally let her use the flat iron when she was 13, and she hadn't stop using it since. Huey didn't have much to say at the time, they weren't dating yet. However, he did inform her that it made her look...unfit. She ignored him and kept it the same.

"Jazmine," Sarah's voice called from downstairs, "your breakfast is ready"!

"Okay Mom"!

Parting he hair two ways, she placed them in two low pigtails. Checking herself out in the mirror, she was indeed a prize. The hairstyle itself reminded her of her younger childhood in which she had her in two large puffs. Large orange puffs that she was teased often about. Huey sometimes would comment on her puffs, encouraging her to be proud of them, not devastated.

"Be proud of yourself, don't hate it".

"They look terrible, I feel like a giant marshmallow".

"You'll learn".

Jazmine went down the stairs, catching her mother placing the plates on the table. Tom drunk some coffee, reading the newspaper at the same time. Sarah sat beside her husband, gesturing her daughter to come sit with them.

"Isn't this nice," Sarah cooed, "the family together for breakfast".

Tom absentmindedly grabbed a bagel, spread some jam on eat, chewing while he read the newspaper. Sarah frowned, but resumed her cheery attitude.

"Honey did you find any nice dresses," her question directed at Jazmine.

"No not really, they won't be letting out the good stuff until it gets close to the season," Jazmine at some grits mixed with eggs, "what about you Mom"? A piece of bacon shoved into her mouth.

"Me and your father went to the casino the other day, where I won 5,000 dollars," she exclaimed, "isn't that right"?

"Wow-I didn't know James Brown and Michael Jackson had adopted two kids, isn't Mr. Brown dead".

"Forget your father for the the time being," Sarah chuckled darkly, "he was too sober to even understand the fun that he was having".

Jazmine noticed the cold look that her mother had given her father. This was happening more often than necessary, for some reason her father was so dense. She wondered why her mother didn't leave him for Usher when she had her chance.

In the end, apparently, she chose her husband above Usher. Her dull, anally rape paranoid, terrible in the bed husband. Really, she could do better. Sadly for her, Usher finally found that special lady of his and recently had a second child with her. But that never meant she couldn't end up being his mistress, and having his baby during the affair.

"That's great mom, what are you going to do today"?

"Oh nothing, like always, I'll clean, cook, and probably watch soap operas all day, showing how bored a plain old housewife can really get".

_For all this I should screw the damn gardener._

_Yes, screw the gardener, love the gardener, he looks much better than Tom. He doesn't get I'm desperate!! He does not see that I am a desperate white woman who needs to be screwed badly-WHY CAN'T HE SEE THAT!! WHY!!!_

She pulled off the ultimate fake smile, the sides twitching slightly. Jazmine bit into a piece of toast, feeling anxious for her mother's sexual pleasure. For many years she had been deprived of that orgasmic feeling. Pleasure that ripped through out her entire body, her being shaking with ecstasy. Oh, the thrill!

She never got that.

Watching her daughter grab the dishes and heading them to the sink, Sarah thought on her marriage. What did she in Tom? He was okay looking, not the greatest guy. He couldn't fight for his life, or could he? His sexual drive lived only to the extent to when a Black Widow kills her husband. Her gaze went to her husband, who was reading the newspaper.

Tom wasn't as weak as many thought.

There was one time where he went off of her, she loved it. Dammit, why couldn't that day rewind, she reached a moment in their love life that had never been reached before. And probably would never be touched upon ever again, for he had completely forgotten about it.

As if it never happened.

She had pondered on it ever since it happened. How could I guy just forget it? Just forget one of the best times of his life, she was begging for more! They did five times in a row, and like a drug was digested into her system...she slept like a log. The next day he wasn't home, he was at the Freeman's. Another fact that bewildered her.

Sighing, Sarah got up from the table and grabbed a mug of coffee. She stared at her own murky reflection. Yep, the way she liked her coffee and men, black. Too bad this one wasn't acting it.

_Tomorrow is the day. The day I begin community service. I should have seen this coming. But I will not regret. I still kicked his ass, ha! Now who the gangsta now! I feel so great. But the consequences come faster than I anticipated, much faster. I wonder how long I can handle a month of community service._

Using a flat iron, Jazmine took out the curls in her hair. She sat on a cute little pink stool in her room, not much had changed. Obviously, there was some upgrade, but she refused to kill the stool. It was so damn adorable, how could she get rid of it? Huey told her that it made her look childish, she ignored him. He told her straightening her hair didn't make her look any better or worse, still she ignored him. Staring at her reflection, she noticed a vague appearance. Biting her lip, she really did wonder about their relationship. She chased after him since she was ten. Ten years old. Before love could be fully seen in someone's eyes, she saw it. She chased it.

She captured it.

She had gotten the famous Huey Freeman. The legend. He had rejected so many girls before Jazmine, he seemed unattainable. Homecoming game, she simply confessed all her dream, her love for him.

_You make me want to change. You make me want to see things that I never noticed before. I don't know why-I don't what I want to change or see, but you give me this feeling, a feeling that can no longer be avoided. Huey Freeman, I love you. I want to be with you, give me that chance. I will not be denied any longer._

A indifferent stare. He walked away. She was crushed. Her breathing going rapid, it didn't make any sense. She felt lost.

She cried. Unheard tears, she cried.

He was there. He had been watching them from afar, gently putting a arm on her shoulder. She looked up with startling eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll call ya".

He did. He wanted to be with her. With her, Jazmine Marie Dubois. That feeling of content, could not be replaced with those words. "Come over to my place and we'll talk".

The only time that he was actually nice to her.

He wiped her tears away, gently. "Don't worry, he a cold ass nigga, but he can't say no to you, just wait". A strong finger, so soft and tender, wiping her tears away. She was on her knees crying, violent sobs controlling her body. He picked her up, his arms like soft cotton blankets, dusting her off.

"_Don't let him see ya cry, he don't like weak gals-you know that"._

"_Yeah"._

"_Now, get ya ass outta here, I waz suppose to meet my boyz"._

"_Okay, thanks"._

The only time that he had been genuinely nice to her. She saw so much in him that day, so much tenderness, kindness, warmth. His muscles, so unlike his that she later learned. Watching him, and he, the one she desired...watching someone else.

"Shut up"!!

She threw her brush to the wall, her breathing going heavy.

_He's mine. I can't, I won't. I will not be dismayed, he loves me...I know he does. And as for that nigga, he has no need, no right to be in my memories. He's a good for nothing. A good for nothing, who only cares for himself._

_But he helped you._

_No he didn't._

_No he didn't._

Lies are the best type of drug out there. Lies, denial, it prevents humans from seeing the truth when its so obvious. Inhaling deeply, exhaling quickly, Jazmine smiled at her own reflection. Whatever lied beneath that smile was hidden perfectly.

"He loves me, and I love him-no one will dismay me".

He felt groggy today. Like really groggy, super duper groggy. Sunlight shown on his face, he winced, one reason for his grogginess. Rolling out of bed, he went to his bathroom, knock before peek. There are three reasons for this lets examine: One year ago.

Reason Number One:

"Dammit, shouldn't stay up so damn late". He scratched his back. Last night, Riley had went to some party at a friend's house...not technically a friend. Johnathan KuKlux, son of former Principal Edgar J. elementary school. Before he was fired when pictures were released on Myspace of him having an affair with the school's latest Hispanic secretary.

A transsexual who wished to work closer to his daughter's school, she will remain unknown.

After his wife divorced his sorry ass and moved to Cali, Mr. KuKlux went into seclusion. Leaving his 15 year old son with his brother, Harry Kuklux-who is married to an African-American woman for the past 18 years. Harry and Wanda (his wife) had left for the weekend when Jon decided to throw his party, and who else to call than Young Reezy?

The party got out of hand, $75,000 of damages. Cops, cops, the cops, they ran they escaped. Good for them, bad for Jon. He was sent to military school, won't be hearing from him for awhile.

Groggy and tired. Taking a nice hot shower would be nice. Sorry for him, that was not meant to be.

"What the hell"!!!

"Riley, get yo ass outta here, get out"!!

"Oh my God, Riley-close the damn door"!!

"Damn folks, if ya needed to do the do-do the do, you could have just locked the door".

"Huey put some clothes on, Jazmine-you good naked".

"RILEY GET YOU FREAKIN ASS OUTTA HERE"!!

Okay that wasn't a bad experience, to a certain degree. He did get to see a naked Jazmine, the downside-he got to see a naked pissed off older brother. The memory was scarred into his mind. Still, seeing a nude Jaz was a good thing, that over shadowed his brother.

Reason Number 2: Three weeks ago

"Uh...hangovers, dammit"!!

The aspirins were left only in the cabinets, in the bathroom. One would check the bathroom to make sure that no one was in, Riley wasn't in the mood for checking. He didn't hear the shower come to a stop, the bare feet hitting the white tile floor, didn't hear a thing. He did however, see the sight before him, his mouth dropping wide. The light revealing such beauty, such lust went down his pants...like with Jazmine.

Gwen stared at him, grabbing a towel. He had already seen enough with his perverted eyes, she wrapped herself in the towel.

Dumbfounded. No words could describe the state he was in, a utter trance. It was a few seconds of course, his body would not move. Her hair was still damp, now wrapped up in a towel, she crossed her arms. Her face was unreadable.

Huey heard the bathroom door open, but no one go in. Then he heard it. A loud thud, Riley's scream. He already knew what had happened, he just didn't expect to see it executed that way. Riley on his back, he chest rapidly pumping up and down. She came into view like a goddess, goddess or war.

Define in shape and walk, her beauty did not betray her coldness. One pedicure foot stomped hard onto Riley's chest, her eyes piercing into his. Her words colder than her looks.

"One of word of this, both you-you will pay".

"I do not want to see a smile, grin, a snicker from any fool in that school-do you hear me, do you understand"?

She chuckled darkly, "If that is so...you both will be missing something dear to you".

His mouth went dry, she towered him. Her hands to her hips, her face emotionless. How could a person be that way, his breathing went ragged. It worsened when her eyes met with his. Riley's fear of her escalated to a whole new level; was that even possible, assuming so.

"If this reaches anyone outside of this triangle, there will be a morning," a dark smile plastered on her face, "a morning where blood will stain your bed sheets, you will scream in terror-you will be only a shell of the men that you are now".

Riley gulped, "Wat that suppose to mean"?

Her eyes shot to him, and he regretted his words. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it"? Those final words lingered in their heads since that day, her rage escaping her in the most unpredictable times. Caring for whatever part of their body she was referring to, they had let the incident die, going on with their lives.

Removing her foot from his chest, Gwen backed away from him and walked past Huey. Apparently, saying what she had to say, she ignored them for the rest of they day, slamming her door shut. The two brothers never spoke of the incident since.

Knocking and putting his ear to the door, Riley breathed relief. Nothing could harm him now, he didn't see Huey around when he awoke, and if his brother was in there and didn't say anything-old habits die hard. Opening the door quietly he stepped in, staring at his own reflection.

Groggy, mismatched, sick.

He didn't feel up to it today. And his was angry, he didn't know why. Bags were under his eyes, appearing as if he hadn't slept in days. "Dammit, the worst freaking things always happen to me-huh"?

Of course he didn't get a response, he never does. None of the questions that he has asked over the years have ever been answered, why should they?

There hasn't been anything that he was particularly proud of. Anything that he had done to be of the noble status, nothing.

Turning the hot water on, grabbing a nearby dry towel, he drenched the hot towel on his face. The heat did not bother him anymore, opening his mouth wide, he inhaled it in. That woke him up. It was a great method to get his heart pumping. He watched Gwen do it all the time; however, pouring hot water on her body was not her only solution.

_Shit, I feel like crap. Crap. Wonda if anyone here? Probably, it could be two somethin by now, like I care. Jazmine. Jazmine._

_I gotta go to community service wit that bitch tomorrow...damn._

_As for Huey, he still haven't talked to me. Nigga, like I care! Don't be so pissed cuz ya girl finally snapped, damn! Wonda where the hell Gwen at. Screw it, I'm gonna carry my azz back to bed when I'm done in here._

After doing what he had to do, Riley exited the bathroom. Now that he finally out of his own room, the house felt more clean than it did. He could breathe easily, not like his own room. Probably because of the stench that rotted in his own room. The brothers were unaware of were the stench originated from, but both Gwen and Jazmine had made it clear that did not wish to see it any longer.

"What is that smell," Gwen covered her nose, "its revolting".

"Yeah sweetie, don't you ever clean up in here"?

"We do, but we dare not venture any deeper than we already have," Huey locked his hands with Jazmine's, "we're going to be late for the movies".

Jazmine smiled brightly as the happy couple exited the room, leaving the other two behind. Gwen's gaze went towards the younger Freeman brother, lying in his bed watching televison.

"I'm sure you are responsible for this".

"Really".

"Yes, but its not my room so why should I even bother about it".

It really did stink in their room. Huey and Riley did consider getting separate rooms, but the only valid room was already taken. Gwen.

The head bitch.

Really annoying, annoying bitch.

Riley headed back to his bedroom, not really caring about the damn stench. Whatever it was, they'll find it...eventually. However, he was not expecting the person who he found in the bedroom. Jazmine sat on Huey's mattress, her back to Riley. He didn't even hear her come in. That's Mr. Alert for you. For a moment...

He just stared.

Her orangery/golden hair glistened in the sunlight. Her face staring out the window, filled with sorrow and uncertainty. His face twisted up, he slammed the door.

"Riley," she whipped her head around. The way she said his name, so distant, yet so close. She got off the bed, leaning close to the wall. Riley scoffed, grabbing a magazine off a nearby desk, lying in his bed. His bare back gently touched the scattered sheets of his bed, a muscular hand holding onto a remote, turning the television on.

"I'm assuming Huey isn't here".

"Nope, don't ask, I don't know where he is".

An awkward silence. She stood silently, watching him closely. Her mind raced with questions...questions of their childhood. And miraculously, not one of them about Huey. He seemed so young, and at the same time so old. Lying in bed as if he didn't have a care in the world, nothing seemed to bother him. Unlike Huey, in which everything bothered him. You hardly ever see him smile, see him express himself.

Riley was some what the same.

The difference was that you could tell when he was happy, mad, in pain. When she thought about, you really couldn't tell if the Freeman boys were ever in pain. Seeing him lie down, she could tell something was bothering him. The question was what?

"Ya gonna beat me up again"? Her thoughts interrupted. Riley's gaze lazily went to her, showing no particular interest in her. Jazmine huffed.

_Prideful bastard._

"I told you, that I'm here for Huey," she said calmly.

"Yeah, but he ain't here, so why"?

He got her. Jazime's sweet face scrunched up in anger, he was a real ass when he wanted to be.'

"This my house, you can beat me at the park, but not here". His dark eyes glaring at her. Or was it a glare? It looked like one. All she knew was when he looked at her, all she saw was...emptiness. This painful urge to go up to him, to touch him. His muscles so tight, so clear, just to touch them. What did he really think of her?

"True, I thought he would be here, he always ditches me".

"Yeah, he does that to everyone".

_I'm suppose to be different. I'm different than the rest._

Without thinking, Jazmine crossed the barrier that kept her in that safe place. Huey's place. He felt the bed shift, her weight bringing it down. His body tensed, his nerves wavering. Jazmine sat on the left side of the bed, her head turned to the television.

_What the hell this gurl think she doing!? She needs to get her ass outta my bed, outta my room! Huey may be her man..._

_Yea, he may be her man but she ain't got no right to be up in here._

_She needs to get out._

Her smooth skin, so close to his. His mouth went dry, throat clearing up. Her presence, it made him feel uneasy, very uneasy. He didn't like being alone with her, it just made him feel tight. All scrunched up inside, sickly feeling. Not that he wanted to throw up, just get away. As if she was the plague. Yeah, the plague. An illness that cause so many deaths.

Her plague only brought him sickness.

Did it do that to his brother, the lucky one?

He wanted to talk to her. Ask how she was doing, all about her. It wouldn't have to include no one else, just her. He doubt his brother would do anything like that, he was too serious. Being him, being the gangsta that he is, he ignored the feelings. Suppressed them, letting them go to a different place.

"I should be going now," she got off the bed, "tell Huey I called okay".

"A'ight".

She walked away from him, stopping. Her hand rested on the door frame, her head lowered. Riley contained his composure, not moving not taking any interest in her actions. Hey, that was the way he had to be, he couldn't be soft to anyone.

"Riley," her voice oh so gentle, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay"?

Her head turned to him, smiling softly, and then she left.

And it was times like these, the little moments. That he sometimes regretted his actions towards that girl.

_Damn._

Jazmine shut the front door. She wanted to cry, badly. Someone to hold onto her, someone she could talk to. Where was that someone. Oh, he somewhere doing things. He never told her what he was doing, never did tell her. And if she told him that she wanted to cry.

_When you give into devastation and cry, it only shows how weak you are._

Those exact words. He told them to her, her. If it was a different person, that _person_, he would never say anything. Which only made her envy that person even more. Cradling herself, Jazmine made her way out of the front yard and just walked. She didn't know where she was going, but at the least-she was going somewhere.

Just somewhere.

* * *

**i'm lowering her self-esteem, aren't i? don't worry, her self-worth will boost up sooner or later. i wanted some more riley/jaz. don't bite my head off. too much, too little...please do tell. and once again thanks for reading and showing me some love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter Seven:**

**First off, I'm disappointed. Not in my Boondocks work, oh no-I'm shining, filled with bliss. Because you guys actually like me, you really like me! No, my Jak and Daxter. I'm not mad at anyone, just disappointed. No one reviewed, so yeah. If you are a Jak and Daxter fan, and you like fanfiction, please read. That's all and thank you.**

**Commentary: Don't want to talk too much. This is a RileyxJaz fic. I know not everyone, hardly anyone likes this couple. I accept that, its okay. I'm happy that you guys despite your beliefs came and read, I am truly grateful. Because of that I decided to do a JazxHuey fic, called Scarred. I will not go into detail, if you haven't read it...then be my guest. All I have to say for that fic is that I am going to continue it, because of people who reviewed. Thank you very much, I am touched. Enough talk, more read:**

* * *

She was always known as the bitch.

It was who she was, she accepted that. Prideful, strong, lovely. That was how she wanted to be, the way she was raised. Rosetta refused to raise a foolish child. The library was opened on Saturday, what a miracle. Nobody goes to the library.

"Gwen honey, here is that Beloved book that you wanted to read".

She waited at the counter, an elderly white woman handed her a heavy book with a black cover. Gwen looked up at the woman kindly, smiling sincerely.

"Thank you".

"Oh thank you," the woman responded, "coming here every weekend to check up on me, even on the weekdays too"!

Gwen chuckled softly, "Well, I can't stay alone in that big house all time"?

The woman frowned, "Sweetie, is everything okay, you know-". Gwen shook her head slightly, becoming uncomfortable with the old woman's worries.

"Please Mrs. Harrison, don't worry so much, its not healthy".

"Healthy"? The old woman laughed deeply, "I haven't felt this good in years,_ years". _Mrs. Harrison was unlike most librarians, unlike most white librarians. She was medium height, her once red hair turning gray. A heavy, not too heavy woman with a deep laugh. In her mid-50s, Mrs. Eve Harrison did look as if she was in her 40s.

Documents of cosmetic surgery have yet to be found.

"Where is that afro boy, Huey Freeman," she smiled slyly, "is he here with you"?

Gwen blinked blankly. "No, he's with his girlfriend, Jazmine". Mrs. Harrison seemed a bit taken back by this. Reaching her hand out to Gwen, she cupped her fine designed fingernails onto Gwen's chin. Slightly checking her out.

"You have that exotic look to you, maybe because you are half Japanese".

"My father is Japanese/Korean".

"An"?

"An was born on military grounds, we do have Vietnamese ancestors from long ago".

Mrs. Harrison let go of Gwen's chin, frowning.

"I knew Rosetta, did she like that name"? Her fine hands going to her hips. "That lady was no fool".

Gwen faintly chuckled, "Not really, she got over it though".

"Yeah, she was known for doing that, it looks like the kindergärtners are coming," she motioned towards the front door, "gotta get to work".

Gwen nodded, walking away. Clutching the book to her chests, she was heading towards the back. To Mrs. Harrison's office.

The voices of young children began to echo in the adult section of the library, she tuned them out. She always tuned them, tuned everyone out. It was indeed a bad habit, but it was a habit that ran in their family. Her mother's side of the family.

Dreamers.

No matter how sad and pathetic she thought it was, she did it. Dreamers were for people who were too lazy to do anything for themselves. People who only sought lies instead of truth, to be locked away in their own little fantasies.

Fantasies were not real.

It angered her.

That was real. Anger. She was angry most of the time, and not many people knew. Their were times when she would just snap at people for no particular reason. A reason why not many people liked her, like she cared. She never cared, never gave a damn. And why should she? Would they care about them, not likely. Inside of her, she had a disturbing feeling. That wouldn't go away.

They would leave her.

Its a dog eat dog out there, why would they even bother stay? Besides, it wasn't as if she showed any genuine affection for anyone. Personally, she hated them, and at the same time feared life without them. Those damn brothers...the first day they met.

"_What a gorgeous house," An stepped out of the Mercedes-Benz Luxury SUV, "isn't it Hyo"?_

"_It could be better," her husband said nonchalantly, "I guess this will do, what about you Gwendolyn"?_

_A young girl about the age of 9 hopped out of the large truck. She had dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hairstyle was slick at the top, but when it fell to the bottom a large afro lied to her mid-back. Her uniform was of the classical Japanese Sailor Fuku wear. Mainly white and blue, with a nice red bow in the front. She looked adorable, pretty much flawless. She did carry the distinct Asian looks; however, there was no doubt of her African heritage._

_The only flaw: that intimidating frown plastered on her face._

"_It really doesn't matter," she said bitterly, "I would like to leave now"._

_Hyo, a muscular man, turned to his daughter. His words were stern, but gentle at the same time. "Gwen, you can't live with your grandmother forever, we're your parents"._

"_Yes, but she's the one who raised me". "I need to be there"._

"_Paw Paw will be there," An consulted the girl, "he'll take care of her"._

"_He's old too," her voice getting colder, "they need me"._

_An inhaled deeply, "Honey, they wanted you to go to a safer neighborhood, not Louisiana"._

"_I like it there"._

"_Darling," Hyo intruded, "they have lived their lives greatly, they do not need to raise a child"._

_Her fists tightened. An looked at Hyo with a disapproving glare, he later regretted his words._

"_Forget it, I don't care"._

_The two looked at each other, walking into the large home that they had recently bought. "__Meinichi," An turned around sweetly, "try to make some friends"._

_Not new, some friends._

_Knowing that if she went inside, they would try to ease her frustration, she leaned against the SUV. She wasn't aware of the two boys that watched her intently from their front door._

"_New neighbors," Riley hissed, "I hate new neighbors, bitches"._

"_The father is Asian," Huey replied, "the mother African-American"._

"_Oh great, anotha Hiro"._

_Huey didn't respond to his brother's attitude. That girl seemed different than the rest, much different. She leaned on the SUV with indifference. He had noticed the conversation that she had with her parents, how angry she had seemed. When he looked at her, he saw a lot of things, a lot. Things that he had never seen in a girl or person, in Woodcrest. Caesar was an exception, the thing he lacked...that girl had._

"_I'm a gonna talk to her," Riley dropped his basketball, "ya comin"._

_She noticed two boys walking towards her, one with tight braids, and the other a large afro. Her frown only deepened, maybe she should have went inside. The boy with the braids, Riley, crossed his arms across his chest. Huey was wearing his regular sweatshirt, shoving his hands into the pockets._

"_Wats up"._

_Gwen narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me"?_

_Both boys seemed shock by her quit and snappy response, "Excuse me-are you crazy girl"?_

"_I'm not one of your homies, I am a human being, I highly suggest you address me as that"._

"_Oh," Riley raised his hands in a typical Riley way, "and you think I'm gonna do that cuz you act soo nicely, with that girly ass dress"._

_She pushed her body off the car, her face emotionless. Huey sensed a disturbing presence around the girl. "I don't ask, I demand"._

"_Please bitch, you ain't gonna hurt nobody, with that sailor outfit"._

_He began to laugh, "Hey Huey, that show Jazmine wanted you to watch, Sailor Moon-that's what she look like"!!_

_He continued to laugh, "Sailor Scouts go," his laughs getting more hysterical, "Sailor Scouts"!_

_Huey's and Riley's first encounter with Gwen did come with its lessons._

_She sucked him. Running with great speed she curled her hand into a deadly fist and got him right in the cheek. Blood flew from his mouth as he flew a good feet from where he was once standing. Riley didn't even see it coming, Huey didn't even see it coming. Riley fell straight on his back, clutching to his bruise cheek._

"_Dammit, you crazy-ow"!!!_

_Gwen's face showed no remorse, not even gloating. She just stared at him, and walked to him. Huey didn't know how fast or slow she was moving. It was like that they were in some old Mafia movie where the thugs were about to kill their prey. That girl seemed like that._

_Shoving her foot onto his chest hardly, she seethed, "You should watch your tongue, don't make me cut it out"._

_Stepping away from him, her eyes never left his. It wasn't until Huey intervened, "What's your name," a hint of excitement in his voice. The girl turned to the older Freeman, a cold, dark glare hit his way. "It depends, which one would you prefer". Her voice smooth and collected._

"_The one that you normally use," Huey said, "something that we can say"._

"_Gwendolyn or Gweneth-doesn't matter". Removing her foot from Riley's chest, the girl now known as Gwendolyn or Gweneth, didn't matter, walked back to her home. She didn't look back, she didn't acknowledge them, she shut the door-and silence._

_Riley groaned in pain as his brother jerked him up from the grass. Blood dripping from a bust lip, and a soon to be bruise on his right cheek. They walked home, not saying anything to each other. To their chagrin (mainly Riley's) Granddad had invited the family over, and was not shock one bit that they were found of this cooking. The worst part:_

_Yep, I use to date her grandmother._

_Grandmother. A past relationship. Willina, Gwen's grandma, An's mother. _

_The start of a disturbing alliance between the three._

Her great-grandmother had read books to her when she was still in the womb, her mother once told her. "The Bible, that is what she read, and that's why you like to read so much". It was most likely true, the reading the Bible, her grandmother was religious. She couldn't remember Willina, she died of bone cancer when she was just three years old. The only image that is placed in the home is a large portrait of her, when she was younger.

Gwen would often find herself just watching the picture. Alone in her home, just staring at the picture. As if she was waiting for something to come out. Alone.

Forcing her thoughts back upon the Toni Morrison novel, she continuously read. Her mind becoming absorbed into the horrors of slavery and motherhood. How life in that era would inspire both to live and kill. To seek refuge, to start a revolution. The enjoyment of morbid fantasies, seductive lives, it mesmerized her.

How often would she find herself in this library, in this office. Reading a book, a novel, to distract her of life's tragedies. And in the end, the novels that she would read...were the same tragedies happening in life.

The indulgence.

God, the indulgence, the greed. She had to get out. She had to breathe, to get out. An overwhelming feeling inside of her, this fire-burning in her.

Since their meeting she hadn't changed much. Or has she? Obviously with growing up her appearance did change slightly. Her hair wasn't as puffy as it was when she was a child, more wavy than before, which she kept in a huge pin. Her body developed, puberty hit when she was 14. She even got her nails done, her nails.

Jazmine was better. Better than her. A sweet, kind girl-whom everyone liked. She tolerated her, to a certain extent, but never necessarily liked her. And that went the same with Jazmine. They mainly despised each other, but at the same time did not act upon it. Jazmine being the sweet beauty, had many boys after her.

Fortunately, only Huey caught her attention.

Gwen truly didn't know how many boys actually liked her, she didn't care. All she was told that she went into this femme fatale, exotic beauty way. It made her seem more mysterious, more intriguing. Jazmine could be a fine house wife, a sweet one. A woman who could have your dinner ready after a long day at work.

Gwen didn't know about herself.

No doubt she was taught how to cook. Jazmine was good with children. Gwen was capable of taking care of them, even her patience was extended, but could she love them. One of her fears, if she got pregnant-miracle waiting to happen, would she be a good mother? Would the child love her? Many more fears led on, but she couldn't reveal them could she?

Closing the book. Gwen sat up and headed out. She felt sociable for the day, hanging out with five year olds could do the trick. And if that didn't work she always had her "dollies" at home.

He was too cold for his own good.

Huey Freeman. He was at Caesar's home. He didn't even know why. He got early that morning, took a nice hot shower, and left home. Caesar lived further off than the rest of his friends, with his mother and younger brother James.

"Can ya believe this," he stared at the television with awe, "Chappelle and Mencia finally goin at it"?

Comedy Central was showing an encore presentation of Chappelle vs. Mencia. Both comics put on a stage together, ranting about the opponent's work. Caesar leaned his back onto the soft comfy couch that his mother had recently bought. Huey sat by his friend, his eyes on the screen but his mind somewhere else.

"What's wrong wit ya," Caesar said, "you usually say some kind of sharp comment bout Mencia by now".

"Uh...sorry, the battle between two racially divided comedians...fascinating".

Caesar frowned, "That was kind of weak coming from you".

"Your point"?

"Huey, I've been your friend for the past eight years, I can tell when your not in your best mood".

"You say that," Huey replied indifferently, "and it doesn't have to be true".

Caesar smirked, "Now you only make it more evident that something is wrong".

Michael Caesar, what a guy.

"I don't know," Huey breathed in deeply, "something is just off ya know"?

"No, explain to me".

"Its hard to explain, just a feeling".

"What feeling, you need to learn how to be more specific about Gwen you know".

Huey shot Caesar a quick glare. A death glare. But Caesar only shrugged as if it didn't even bother him. And it didn't. Huey had given him that glare many times before; his smirk gotten larger.

"That look my friend," he teased, "only proves my point".

"Jazmine isn't happy, I feel a distance between us".

Caesar nodded as if he understood, "You love her, you love her a lot-we all know this".

"There is this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen between us, and I don't know how to prevent it".

"As always, it has something to do with Gwen," Caesar shot a sympathetic look at Huey.

He lowered his head, "Yeah...its more of a haunting than a sick feeling, I know what she's doing but I don't know".

"Handle Jazmine first," Caesar said firmly, "Gwen can take care of herself, and besides Riley is always watching her...like a little lost puppy".

Huey chuckled faintly, "Yeah, she got him wrapped around her pinky finger".

Feeling some of the sickness wash away from him, Huey leaned back on the couch and criticized both comedians. Going to Caesar's always brought him some joy.

Back at Woodcrest Park a large SUV came bouncing on the streets. A purplish/blackish color it was, loud pounding music playing inside. The music busting out of the vehicle disturbing the peace of the park. People of all ages covered their ears as the loud rap music blasted their eardrums. Trying to stop it was out of the question, nobody could come close to the jammin vehicle. The waves of music knocking any outside person back.

"Damn this sh#$ is goin sum harrrrddd"!! A strong deep voice yelled with the music.

"Bet ya ass we get some bitches"!!

"We be rollin, we be rollin"!!!

Still driving their vehicle like maniacs, the SUV still drove down the streets. Sadly, no one could stop them.

Jazmine had went to the mall that day. Buying clothes always made a girl feel better, especially her. Not today though. She arrived home empty handed, dropping her purse to the ground, and going upstairs to her bedroom. A sticky note was plastered on a nearby wall, she stared it will glassy eyes.

_Hi hone! Sorry that we left so suddenly, Elton John is playing at the dome today! I never knew that your father was such a fan...ugh. Yeah, well there is some left over meat loaf in the fridge, you can heat it and eat it._

_We'll be back late so no boys, meaning Huey. Love you dear!_

_Mom._

"Huey". Her voice sounding suddenly cold, his name exiting her soft lips so easily.

"Huey, yeah I know him, I love him".

"It seems".

"What am I saying," she plopped into her soft bed. Her body moving along the cool covers.

_I have to get up early tomorrow, community service. He didn't even call, this is just great. Its not fair, I don't wanna go to community service!! I want my Huey...even though he's a cold bastard at times._

_Damn that Riley. _

_My whole life seems to be a giant mess, one way or another. Ugh...and now have a bad taste in my mouth. Gotta go use some Listerine. It does have that minty taste to it. Even though it burns my mouth like hell. _

Getting out of bed, Jazmine headed towards her personal bathroom. In comparison, her appearance was much of that like Riley's when he had stepped out of the bathroom and entered his bedroom. She looked groggy. Which was weird because it was at least six o'clock in the evening. Her once straight hair was loosing its straightness and going back to its original puffy attire. Opening her mirror/cabinet she took out a large bottle of the golden color of Listerine.

Grabbing a plastic cup on the sink she poured a bit of the hard mouth wash into it. Looking at her sulking appearance, she sighed. "Make me happy Listerine".

Down it went into her mouth, not her throat, her mouth. She swished to left, she swished to the right-hold on baby we gonna dance all night!

"Holy crap"!! She clutched onto her throat.

She began gagging and spitting out Listerine in every direction, too strong perhaps? Choking heavily on the alcohol mouth wash she poured her head into the sink trying to get the rest out. Raising her head up, she gulped giant gallons of air back into her lungs. Breathing at a fast rate, her mirror was covered in her saliva and Listerine.

Pretty colors!

A deeper frown went across her face.

_At least my mouth's clean. Crap.

* * *

_

**Commentary: I suck at comedies. Have you noticed? I try to be funny and then it gets all serious in tone and goes into this spiral of despair and anguish. In the end, there is realization and peace, so there. **

**Character Analysis (oc): Gwendolyn Kaji. In my first Boondocks fic it was Slaughter. Her personality, its a bit like mine-I am sarcastic, but I'm not cruel. Sometimes I am, but not like her. I invented her to be a rival to Huey, and in the end...they end up having this hate/love relationship. Which I like, sorry.**

**I just like those type of relationships where a guy meets a girl that can actually be a challenge and he unwittingly falls in love with her and vice-versa. As for Jazzy, I have my own perspectives on JazxHuey but that'll be in Scarred. Which I am working on. So If you read and you're happy and you know it-REVIEW!**

**If you read and you're happy and you know it-REVIEW! If you read it and your happy and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it REVIEW!! Merci! (French for thanks)**

**Before I go: That Listerine accident did happen to me when I was younger. My momo-Rosetta, she made me use the Listerine (to make my teeth clean) and it slipped down my throat and just started gagging on it. It was terrible, spit and Listerine all on the mirrors. She wasn't happy about that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hope you guys enjoy this. scarred chapter 3 is in the works right now, so i'll be getting back to that soon enough. thanks for the reviews and all the support.**

* * *

Good morning delinquents!!

Every action that is done has its own consequences. Consequences. Jazmine and Riley were both aware the date of their community service meeting. Surprisingly for Riley, this was his first one community service meeting ever. Usually he would be sentenced to only house arrest or probation. Being her innocent, bubbly self Jazmine was never required to do such things. As we all know, things had changed.

"I can't believe this," Jazmine groaned, "you have to be kidding me".

"Nope," Riley hissed, "Judge really got us this time".

They arrived in different vehicles and entered a grayish colored building. It was the recreation center on the east coast of the town. Ignoring the opposites presence, they entered the building quietly and without insults.

_A miracle!!_

Woodcrest's recreation center wasn't anything special. Dull as your daily checkup to the doctor. And folks, it can be dull at times. The paint was crusted and peeling away, Jazmine could only make out a light green from the falling pieces. The floor had a gritty, nasty look to it, comparison to most of the work in the center.

"Its two floors," she said quietly, "I suppose we go up".

Nodding in silence, Riley followed Jazmine up the stairs. Hallways that were nearly identical to the bottom floor. Quiet as ever, only their footsteps filling in the gaps of muteness.

"Riley, have you ever been to community service," her soft voice, her gaze at the window on her left.

He cocked an eyebrow, a slightly annoyed look coming upon his face as he scanned her. She was wearing blue jeans that went to her ankles. A plain t-shirt that had pink stripes and had the single "Don't Hate me cuz I'm cute"! Her flat iron hair was in two low pigtails. Her calm demeanor puzzled the younger Freeman brother.

Now facing forwards, Jazmine titled her head in the direction of the taller Riley. "Riley, you didn't answer my question".

"Hmm...," "oh-no I haven't done any community service".

"Oh".

A small conversation for the walk. Passing a left corner they had noticed a sign being held up with a metal post it read: **Community Service Meeting Today!!**

"Ah...the smell of reformation, cleanliness". She smiled brightly. Ms. Hernandez had been doing counseling for the past 10 years of 35 years of her life. Her job was to make her clients feel at home, and at the same time bring down hard bricks on their heads to teach them the error of their ways.

"Wunclear, you don't pay me enough".

How long had it been since the rec had gotten a good clean, a good paint job? Twenty years? Or was it 22 years, she couldn't remember. All she knew was this: She never had enough time on her hands to actually do anything about it.

To the best of her knowledge and ability, she posted a few posters about honesty and responsibility. Her two favorite words and the same two words that made this 35 Latina single.

Single, single, single. Is that enough of an emphasis on the point being made?

"Really what do I get out of this job," she sat in her desk pulling out manilla folders on her two newest clients.

"Jazmine Dubois," her face scrunched up, "the district attorney's daughter, who knew"?

"Riley Freeman, legendary Esco". She chuckled at the name. Many of the Judges in the district regularly talked about the 16 year old, calling him a threat to humanity. And the same time they would tease about how much their female children would like to "know him better". Both kids, in her eyes, were both heavily attractive.

Hearing soft footsteps down the hall, she closed the folders, "I'm not my sister who gets kicks outta f&$ lil kids," she mumbled.

"Yeah," rubbing her temples, "today is gonna be one hell of a day".

**The Freeman Home:**

"Gwen, why do you come here all the time"?

"I should be asking you the same thing".

"Huey isn't even here, and you're here".

"So are you, and you-the point that is trying to fit through here is what"?

"I'm his best friend, and you are...".

"His commander, I command things when no one is around, the VP of the household".

Cindy and Caesar came home to a nearly empty home, only Gwen sat in Granddad's lazy boy, watching CNN. The two love birds sat on the couch, sending warning glances at the Afro-Asian Goddess on the other side.

"It seems that you two are threatened by my presence," she smirked, "is this true"?

"Hell to the naw," Cindy snapped, "ya ass should be at ya own house"!

"Cindy," Caesar grabbed upon her shoulder, "don't get so feisty".

Caesar had always known that Cindy was never fond of Gwen. She usually called her "Crazy bitch," "Bitch who got problems", or her favorite-"Crazy Bitch who got problems". Gwen heard them all, and personally took delight of them all...sometimes.

"Aww...how cute," her voice indifferent, "Caesar has to watch out for his lil white bitch," she chuckled darkly.

"What the-oh no its on you lil Afro-Asian bitch"!! Cindy stood up, her face gone red, and her fists bawled up.

Gwen sat in the chair, an opaque smile on her smooth caramel skin. "So arrogant, so foolish, you're the one who started it". Turning her eyes back to the television. "Be quiet, I'm watching the news".

"You ain't nothin but a lonely bitch," Cindy hissed. Tension and fear began rise in Caesar, why wouldn't it? Cindy was the toughest and strongest white girl in Woodcrest, beautiful and intelligent. Mainly kind to most of her friends; however, it was Gwen that made her snap.

Caesar understood that Gwen wasn't the most "easiest" person to get along with. That she had a demeanor that was completely and utterly unreadable. To be honest, he didn't know why he was friends with her. A woman like Gwen...had this way of making people hate her and love her at the same time.

A knowledge and a mystery to the common man's eye. In a way, a very disturbing way, Caesar sort of got a small perceptive of how Huey felt.

"And all you ever be," Gwen hissed, "is a little white girl who wishes so desperately to be black".

"Please, I don't try to be nothin, all you eva be is the bitch that everyone hates". "Ya think ya so smart, so brilliant-so what"! "You'll be lonely for the rest of ya days, and no one will ever truly care".

_I indulge myself in things that I need. That I need to survive. This little insignificant fool. Hmm...well if she wants a battle of wits, then so be it._

Tension in the household grew incredibly fast with those words. Somehow, her face remained calm. Her head lowered, her hands still on the arms of the chair. "Hurt, the great Gwen can't think of a word to say, can ya"?

"Can I"? Her voice femininely deep. "Or may I"?

"May I say that you have made a great observation, I'm a bitch". "I've always been the bitch, I shall remain the bitch, that is who I am".

Gwen got out of the chair. Her height nearly equal to Cindy's, she crossed her arms, that same coolness washing over her. Cindy scowled at the girl's cockiness.

"You don't know who you are".

"Of course I do-I know who I am"!

"I didn't ask, I told you-you live this life...".

"Shut up".

"You live this life as if it was nothing, you lil wigga". "I apologize Caesar, to him I apologize, not you-you are a wigga".

"You didn't fit in with the white kids at your school, they constantly bullied you...so you had to make new ones". "You begged your mother and father to bring you to a different school, so you can find people like you".

"Gwen," Caesar said sincerely, "please".

"No, I will not stop, I can't be stopped, Cindy has brought this upon herself".

"Is that it, so what"?

"You call me a bitch, a lonely one at that, but I laugh at you-ha"! "You want to act the talk, you want to act the walk, you say what you wanna say about, be like the rest-I don't care". "I lived a life that is more real than your ever little white family ever has before".

"You don't know anything about me," Cindy spoke softly, "nothing".

Caesar watched helplessly as his love began to break. Gwen's words shooting her, taking her down. Is this what Gwen was filled with, hate and anguish? He could see the prideful look in her eyes, what kind of person was standing right before him?

For all the might in his body, he couldn't move not one muscle in him.

"Momma Daddy can ya take me out to the game," Gwen impersonated, "please-no one wants to be around me, they call me weird".

"Momma who was that man, please tell me, please". "Daddy, that wasn't Mom was it"? "Cynthia, you are a wigga, you act black and you come so close to it". "Now that you have a black man, it must make you feel good-but it doesn't".

"What are you talking about"?

"Even with Caesar's love in your heart, there is still a giant hole of loss, that everyday of your fake little life that you try to fill in".

How much did Gwen know? How much Cindy went through? Cindy stood tall, and even with Gwen harsh words-she could she. In those dark chocolate eyes, so much loss, those words that flew so smoothly out of her mouth. Were those truly about Cindy?

Cindy's looks betrayed how she truly felt. She was pissed, a word that could go beyond the normal term for furious. Yet, she remained tranquil throughout the whole thing, not raising one fist at her.

"Gwen," Cindy spoke gently, "I don't know much about you, and I really don't want to know".

"Good".

"You speak so clearly, so calm, but deep inside, you're just like me".

Gwen narrowed her eyes, "What is that suppose to mean"?

"I mean, you have this cool look when deep inside of you there is heat that is just begging to be let out".

"Heat that reveals so much more about you, a lot more".

Whoa. That was deep Cindy, real deep.

Gwen's face remained emotionless, Caesar breathing deeply in and out. Cindy, anger slowly flowing away. The tension somehow began to fade, Caesar now capable of breathing at a normal rate.

"An interesting hypothesis Cynthia," she clicked her tongue, "an interesting one indeed".

"Cindy," Caesar said shakily, "don't ever do that again".

"Do what," she snapped, "don't tell me that you're on her side".

"I'm not on anyone's side, Gwen is dangerous".

"Please, I can take her".

"Yeah, but you're not an expert at the legendary martial art of Pai Mei". "Not even Huey can beat her".

"Really," Cindy's voice revealing that she truly didn't care, "I'm so surprised".

"Come on babe, you know I don't mean it like that".

"She's not so great ya know, she has problems". "And I don't get it, what's up with her sabotaging Huey's and Jaz's relationship, she is such a bitch"!!

"I dunno, but it was her that got them together, disturbing I know-believe it though".

"If she wanted Huey," she huffed, "why didn't she fight for him".

Good Question.

"I dunno, Gwen isn't the one to just throw herself at a person".

A soft smile appeared on Cindy's face. Grabbing Caesar's arm, tugging on it hard. Her porcelain hands lovingly brushed against his muscular chocolate ones. Her warm face leaned on his mid-arm, their hands locked as one.

"And that's why I love you," he whispered.

"Why is that," she purred.

"You're so unpredictable, so very unpredictable".

"I know".

**Community Service:**

Throughout her prestigious career, Aixa Hernandez had heard some wild stories from teens: Two girls fighting over some boy, two boys fighting over some girl. And there were even a few gay ones to put in it. But...this one had to take the cake. Really, would anyone truly fight over something so...

Juvenile?

"A dog"? Her voice obviously annoyed with the fact, "You beat up Riley because he talked about your recently dead dog".

"Yeah, a dog that no one even liked". Riley huffed.

"Shut up Gangsta wannabe," Jazmine hissed deadly, "you're still the one who got his ass kicked in the park by a mulatto princess".

"And I'm guessing that mulatto princess is you, huh"?

"Damn straight it is-ya lil bitch". Her eyes glaring daggers at Riley, he only shrugged. "Princess was an adorable pooch who could do no wrong".

"Yeah, tell that to ma brotha," Riley snickered, "he didn't appreciate his encyclopedia collection being torn up by dog's teeth". And it was true. Huey did not fancy that at all. Fortunately, both for the dog's survival and Jazmine's heart, he didn't snipe it down.

"Huey should have put his little collection somewhere safe where my angel wouldn't have gotten to it".

How powerless could one woman get?

"Dammit Jazmine that dog was nothin but trouble and you that"!!

"Princess was not a punk-ass nigga Riley take it back"!

"Neva"!!

"She was an angel"!! She took off her shoe, which sadly was not a stiletto, and rammed against Riley's head. Causing him to fall onto his ass, and he groaning in pain. Ms. Hernandez winced as she watched the spectacle unfolding before her. This kids didn't need counseling.

They needed anger management.

Riley roughly got back into his plastic chair as Jazmine soundly got back into hers. "If she was such a damn angel why the hell she six feet under right now".

"What was that," Jazmine snapped her head at Riley.

"Nuthin".

_If ever have children, I pray to good merciful God that they will not be like these two. If they are, I might as well go to an asylum for the rest of my days and let those monsters go into foster care._

_What am I talking about? I shouldn't think such ideas, I'm a Christian. Then again, no man would never lie with me and conceive a child. _

_The bastards, ugh they make me sick._

"Ms. Hernandez, are you okay"?

She hadn't realized that the clipboard in her hand was beginning to break. She quickly placed it onto her desk and smiled widely.

"Of course Jazmine," she said with a fake smile, "why wouldn't I be"?

"It just seemed that you were a lil off that's all".

"Don't worry, lets get back to work".

_If I keep a positive view on all of this, everything will turn out okay. It doesn't matter that a gangsta in the making and a preppy mulatto girl who wish to claw each other's eyes out are in my presence. And if they do attack, I won't be able to stop them. I will be defenseless._

_Oh crap, their staring at me. What am I gonna do!!? Someone help me!!_

"Now kids," she chuckled nervously, "lets do some breathing exercises, and then we'll talk about our feelings".

"I dunno wanna talk shit with that mulatto train wreck".

"What"!?

"You know damn well, yo ass is a messed up train wreck".

"You got some nerve fool, you ain't that hot yourself".

_Oh Jazmine, I beg to differ. I so beg to differ._

"Don't you go there Mulatto, I got more girls than ya eva get boys".

"Please I have the only man that I'll ever need, and besides those girls that you have are only whores"!

"Hoes, girls what's the difference".

"And that is why you will never have a successful relationship".

"Successful, you're relationship wit Huey ain't all that great anyways, he too busy trying to be some kind of revolutionist".

"Shut up Riley"!!

Man or woman could feel so sorry for Ms. Hernandez right now. Once again she was caught in some kind of drama that she rather not be apart of. It wasn't like she could just get up and quit, this is her way of getting money. How she paid her bills, ate, bought clothes, got her car, her lonely woman meals, and her lonely woman vibrator. Don't forget the vibrator.

Oh the horror, the horror.

_Go to your happy place Aixa, go to it. Think your with Marc Anthony and that Jennifer had tragically died in childbirth and fell in love with his therapist. Ah, and I'm that therapist. He reveals to me all the pain that he is having because of trying to take care of his two children: Richie and Evita. We get close and we fall in love, and we get married._

_A Malibu wedding, with all my friends and family. Then we move to Idaho away from all the paparazzi and haters. _

While Riley and Jazmine continued to argue, Aixa Hernandez left this world for her own personal one. Where her life was perfect with her, Marc Anthony, and her two step children: Richie and Evita.

Fantasy is such a drug. An intoxicating drug that all the people in the world indulge themselves in one way or another.

* * *

**aww...like old times. trying to rip each other's hearts out. sweet. here ya go folks, chapter 8. i'm aiming for 30 reviews so please pretty please review. thanks for all the support. didn't like cindyxgwen fighting but hey, someone had to tell her off, right?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long. I may not be updating until the end of next week, Friday. I'm gonna be having GEE  
****(graduation exit exams) and I'm like freaking out. I have to pass the math and English, and I  
could possibly pass the English-its just the math. Wish me luck folks, wish me luck!! here is chapter 9.  
after this i will be working on scarred so be on the lookout!**

* * *

She pulled a cigarette out of her dresser, and sat on her bed in silence. Grabbing a nearby lighter, she took a nice puff of her cigarette. Her expression blank and dark, there wasn't much for her to say. After Cindy and Caesar left, she just sat there. The whole house feeling larger than it really was. Her body having this sick vibration and she barely able to keep composure. 

It only got worst when he arrived.

Huey Freeman brought in a smell of fine body wash. Obviously coming home from his training session at the dojo, he dropped his duffel bag by the door. His white muscle shirt flew over head, and he sat himself on the couch right beside the chair she was sitting in.

"Its late," she informed him, "eight o'clock to be precise".

"You can act that way with Riley, not with me".

"What way, what are you talking about Mr. Freeman".

Mr. Freeman. Never had she called Riley or Robert that, only him. A title that was given to him in fifth grade after reciting a report on what he wanted to be when he became an adult.

"_A revolutionist," their fifth grade Social Studies teacher said, "what an...interesting role"._

_An eleven year old Huey Freeman stood in front of his fifth grade class. Why did he have high expectations for his peers? Why did he expect them to understand the meaning of his revolution; why couldn't they see the dim future that they were heading towards?_

_For the worst part, Michael Caesar didn't take this class with him. Caesar was his only escape to the idiocy and ignorance that stemmed from this room. To his chagrin, he was stuck with Jazmine. Honestly, she wasn't the most "helpful" sponsor in the room. Bored, uninterested faces tore at him with such high velocity, it made him want to hit someone._

"_Thank you for your time"._

"_Yay Huey"!! Jazmine cheered him, "Wow, that was great"._

_As he walked back to his desk, his frown evident, he turned to the mulatto girl who sat in the front seat. "Jazmine, did you even understand all that"?_

_She pouted a bit, "No, but the way you said it was cool"._

"_..." "Whatever Jazmine"._

"_My," Mr. Lewis said in a bored tone, "look Huey there is one actual question wanting to be answered"._

_Like the others, she had a bored face as well. Her hand playing as her rest stool for her head, she stared at him blankly. "If you do achieve the goal of becoming a revolutionist, how will you make them listen"?_

"_The point that you are trying to make is unclear"._

_Her voice became harder, "Dr. King, Malcolm X they both had different views on how to reach the people, you are aware of that, aren't you"?_

"_Yes". "Dr. King had a peaceful approach than Malcolm X, he was more-liberal"._

_She nodded, "Malcolm X was liberal, when he received death threats did you know what he did, to save time I'll tell you". "In a photograph taken in 1964, it shown Malcolm X holding a M1 carbine in defense, peering out of the window"._

"_My point Mr. Freeman is this-what approach are you willing to take"? "Will it be uniting, or fighting, or will it be the legend of Huey Percy Newton"? _

"_Are you done"?_

"_Not quite, I am aware of your namesake-he did things for the African-American race, but sometimes they were not the most ideal ones". "I am positive that you understand the significance that I am trying to make should be quite clear, what are you going to do when no one is willing to listen"?_

_Huey stared at her with less emotion than he usually did. It had been a whole year, a year since she had moved to Woodcrest. A year of putting up with her coldness, sarcasm, and regular beatings towards Riley, he thought he had enough. He saw her as another girl, another girl that didn't understand his vision. _

_His thoughts about her were utterly deferred._

_Previously, she was sitting in her chair with unexplained tedium. Now, she was up, her hands crossed on her desk, staring at him. He stared back, and it became very uncomfortable in the classroom._

"_Tell me Mr. Freeman, will you be a King, a Little, or a Newton-talk to me"._

_In Woodcrest, there weren't many girls like her. Still ain't._

_Huey. Huey Percy Freeman. Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn Rosetta Kaji. Two 11 year olds, both with high intelligence. _

_The funny thing about it: Huey had finally realized it. _

"_When that time comes," he said with definite confidence, "I will do what I have to do to make my voice heard"._

_A small smirk appeared on her face, "Fine, Mr. Freeman, and I am waiting for that day"._

Seven years ago. Huey had realized his ultimate mistake that day, don't underestimate a Slaughter. Not a Kaji, a Slaughter, her mother's maiden name. The relationship that had formed between them was mainly and probably built on respect. The respect he had for her as a woman, and the same respect she had for him as a man.

"I can't worry for your well being," she said in a mockingly tone, "Mr. Freeman"?

The way she said it, so teasingly. It was almost cruel. He glared at her, as she playfully glared back.

"Do you always have to act this way," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Only when you're hear Mr. Freeman".

"Its not funny".

"Did I say that it was suppose to be fun," she chuckled, "I guess fun on my part, right"?

He rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. "Yes, now you're being really sadistic right now". He took a small glance at her. Her eyes were glued on the black television. He sighed, why did he have to put up with this? Not the fact that Gwen was probably off in her own little corrupted world, the fact that he was...

How could he execute his words?

Put them into meaning?

Ah...these strange, desirable feelings for Gwendolyn. Feelings that had swelled up since meeting her, since that eventful day in fifth grade, he felt surreal. Unlike his Jazmine, in which his feelings for her were dimming down, he had to think. He had to be cautious around her, careful of every word that exited his mouth.

Tactful.

Yes, using tact in her case. To make himself sound more refined, to prevent him getting a beating like his younger brother. And yet, he yearned for it. The beating. Soft, tender hands plummeting into the ground beneath him. Lifting him by his collar, throwing him at least three feet away.

You could most likely call him a masochist.

A masochist who only liked being brought down by one female.

_Jazmine. Think of her only._

It was times like these that she really wished not to be alive. He and she both in a room alone, it made her feel...sick. Not the sickly sick, that I have a cold sick. No, it was more "mental". A perfect word, mental, she felt sick being alone with him. She couldn't even recall how long it had been since...ever.

To explain this: The conversations that they would have with each other were more cold than now. They could be in the same room with each other, and she could randomly pop in with only a bath towel on. At first appearance a person would get the impression that she was putting the moves on him, but it was different matter.

She enjoyed seeing him sweat.

Gwen had learned throughout her life, because of her mother, to sense and feel the muscles move. When anxious the muscles come close together, the heartbeat racing higher than usual, a thrill to her indeed. How she loved feeling those muscles tense, his heart rate racing. Then there were other times that she wished...

that she could do more.

Is that wrong? Yes it was. Thinking that way, when he was truly in love with his girlfriend. If she wanted him so badly, why did she pushed Jazmine to him? Why did she tell Jazmine say how she truly felt, why in the name of mankind would she do that? She could have told Huey, but would she say-how would she be able to describe it? This only made her sicker.

She wanted to do more.

This revelation, it frightened her.

Denial was so good to her, so precious.

"Gwen," his voice calling out to her, "is something wrong"?

"..."

"You're not saying anything, so I'm assuming that something is wrong".

"When you assume," she said coolly, "you make an ass out of me and you". To dear God that she prayed that he didn't hear that. Not the comment, she loves the comment, the tone of voice. Huey's eyes pierced at her, even with her not looking at him. She breathed steady, her throat becoming dry. He did noticed it, he noticed it indeed.

Her voice cracked. For the tiniest moment, it cracked. Whenever a person who has a personality like Gwen's seems to be in distress, that was bad. In a more stern tone.

"Gwen is something wrong"? She flinched a bit in her seat.

"No".

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Are you keeping something from me, Gwendolyn"?

Damn was he persistent. Her face scrunched up in frustration, he didn't see that though. "No Huey Percy, I'm not keeping anything from you Huey". Her voice casual and collective. Depending on whose looking, this could be a fortunate or a unfortunate thing. Because Huey didn't believe any of it.

"You are truly a terrible liar sometimes". He was still sitting on the far left of the couch, but to Gwen it felt that he was right behind her. Clutching his strong arms around her neck, killing her with tools that he was probably unaware that he even had in his possession.

"Is that true," she clicked her tongue, "please explain-Mr. Freeman".

"Explaining is unnecessary in your case when you are fully aware of the situation at hand".

"Is that so"?

"Yes".

Tension. It was beginning to raise at a very immoderate level now, Huey losing his patience at an excellent speed. Gwen felt the tension, it hitting her with powerful force that could have knocked her out of the chair. Thank goodness for gravity.

"Gwendolyn," the annoyance and frustration evident now, "what are you hiding"?

"Is something wrong with you, did anything go down"?

Her hands clenched the arms of the chair, her lips shutting tightly. In all her life, in all the time knowing him, had he gotten so protective? It made her feel something, unknown to her, a good thing inside that he was concern. In contrast, it annoyed her as well. Personally, she was never use to having this type of-attention. When a person would worry for her, interrogating her until she revealed some sort of information that they wanted from her.

With Huey, it was information about her that he wanted. And dammit, she wasn't planning to give it up to him.

"Even if I told you," her voice hard as nails, "would it matter, why would you even care"?

"What are you talking about"?

"You shouldn't care in the first place," she turning on the defensive, "keep out of my business".

Before he knew it, before she knew it-Huey was off the couch, grabbing hard onto the Gwen's wrist. She was wearing a dark green jacket, with a black panther design on the back. Her serene features did not show any sign of distress or shock, only blankness. Huey's eyes were flaming with annoyance, anger, and something more.

"Don't you ever say that to me, how could you say that-what gives you the right"? His voice barely above a whisper, and filled with pure rage all the same.

Gwen's voice was equally filled with anger and more, put on the defensive. "Don't you dare give me that bullshit Freeman". "Why act this way to me-why"?

Huey looked act her with uncertainty, not comprehending the question at all. His hand gripping only tighter on her wrist the assurance that he did hear her, and that he did feel all the rage that was exiting her body.

"You're someone I...," he trailed off.

"What Freeman, what"!? Her voice still holding anger and the same time panicky.

"You're someone I, I". Gwen was glaring daggers. Huey was left in a standstill, he didn't know what to do. Her eyes, it frightened him. On specific terms, it was not- "I'm afraid that ya gonna kick my ass wit ya fine ass". It was more "What's wrong with you, tell me please". Her eyes held so much...pain in them not even Huey could take it, he slowly released his grip on her. Her hand fell to her waist, her eyes shifted from his own to the floor beneath them. Silence, true silence filled the house for once.

"You don't know what I am, do you"? She said uncharacteristically softly.

"Gwen, you're-I". He stumbled for the right words, and despite his efforts to search for them he came with nothing.

She chuckled, "Don't act so dumb Freeman, I'm not mad". Her feet stepping away from him, her slender back facing him, her amber eyes turning to him slowly. Those amber eyes, Asian eyes of hers, he got lost in them most of the time. Swirls of golden, an Afro-Asian Goddess standing before him in all of her glory.

"You should," her voice below a whisper, "I'm not nothing to you, not a friend, nothing".

"Gwen, that's not true".

"Yes it is, and even if its not-we can't even define our relationship". She chuckled again, "To be honest I don't wish to, its just there".

"What"?

"Us, we're just there, we've always been this way, and never since we've known each other we were able to say anything more about it". "We were just people who knew each other and had some things in common". "And now, I think, its finally hit home base".

"I don't get it," Huey shook his head, "what are you trying to tell me"?

Since the day that they had officially became a couple, Gwen had rehearsed these words in her head over a thousand times. She wasn't the one to be in a committed relationship, she wasn't the type to be a mother or a wife. Besides, who would want to be with a girl like her? In the end, she'll be what her parents think of her now: A burden.

The potential that Huey contained in himself was no lie, he could change world order, he could. If he had her around all the time, if they would become one, she would end up bothering him in the end. That was the same with Riley too. If she was the cause of any true misfortune in their lives, she wouldn't be able to cope with the guilt. That burden would be harder than the last, and she was unable to let that go.

Had there ever been a time in his life to be real and up front, the time was now. However, he wasn't being up front or real, he just stood there. The brain cells that reportedly worked very well for him seemed to die at that moment. His breathing steady, his eyes dark chocolate eyes linked with her amber ones. All he wanted to do right then was to run up to her and grab her, and just hold her. To tell her that everything was going to be alright.

The silence that filled the house, the true silence was beginning to be irritated. For that same silence that was once covered the home when those two were only there returned only for a brief moment. With her beautiful amber eyes still locked with his own, Huey already knew what she was thinking. For once in his life, did he wish for ignorance. To be unaware of the things and obstacles surrounding him, just once-for once.

"Huey, take care of Jazmine," those amber orbs told him, "I'll go now-bye".

_You're not mine Huey, and you will never be mine. You belong to Jazmine, she's right for you, and if you don't see it now, you'll see it soon enough. For the time being, until you see that-I'll back off and be on my own. I can handle that much. I'll be around, not around you though, Riley. Can't be clingy though, because if I do-how will he be able to find the ladies._

_I have enough sense in my head to do that. So yeah, I'll be going now, staying in my house and wait for my dreaded parent to come home from wherever they are. If I recall correctly, my father is somewhere in Brazil, and my mother in France. They have the habits of doing that sometimes. _

_Later, Mr. Freeman._

The door closed gently, her footsteps soon becoming out of earshot. With her presence gone, the life of Huey a portion of it went with it too. His slim figure, it felt heavy and he took a seat in the chair that smelled like her.

_What? Dammit, what!? What the hell is suppose to be talking about, she's not making any sense!! I should go after her, try to get things cleared up. No, she brought this upon herself, I shouldn't care-despite the fact, I still do care._

_She's hiding something from me, and won't tell. Meinichi can be stubborn as hell at times, and this time is one of them. I don't get it, why can't she just tell me what she meant, how she feels. Eight years, eight long years putting up with her!! Being by her, being something more to her-doesn't that matter to her at all!? Now...now she's going to throw all that away. I just don't understand. Can a person be that cold, that cold._

"What are you willing to do for your voice to be heard"?

_Meinichi, what is going through your head. I want to know, and whenever you are willing to let me in-I'll be there. _

_Please. _

That was the conclusion of their disagreement.

Her cigarette had reached the bud, and she put it into the ashtray that sat patiently on the desk that was beside her queen size bed. Her room was particularly decorated with dark colors, chocolate brown and velvet. The sheets were mixed with both, the main sheet chocolate brown and the pillows that went with it velvet. The curtains were velvet as well, and everything else just went along wit the flow. It didn't matter to her if it matched or not, it just didn't.

"_Gwendolyn," her mother's voice called out from downstairs, "Momo is here"._

_An overly excited 12 year old Meinichi ran down the stairs. Her face still held that nonchalant expression, but she ran up to the elderly woman, wrapping her arms around her waist. The old woman smiled down at her. That cold, lovingly smile of hers. How at her age, she was able to contain that type was beyond the knowledge of the smartest scholar. _

"_Hello Gwen," her voice tender and warm, "how is my baby doing"?_

"_I'm doing fine," a soft smile appeared, "how are you, where is PawPaw"? She took a few steps to give her great-grandmother some room. Rosetta was an old woman indeed, 85 to be exact. Her once equally dark brown hair was now the color of snow, her walking speed was diminishing at a steady rate, and yet she still had that flow. That flow that made many people intimidated by her._

_The only thing that was flawed was her skin. Rosetta was born to a Caucasian/Cherokee woman and pure African-American man in Orange, Texas. So yes, she had incredibly light skin color. As she grew, some of it turned pure white, because of vitiligo that had appeared. She didn't care though, she was in her mid 40s when it appeared._

_Her husband Antoine got out of the car, walking slowly to the house, Gwen met up with him first. She hugged him tightly, her face covered in his shirt, breathing in his scent. For some odd reason, she loved how old people smell. They had been through so much through their lives, they just smell so fine and refined, as if you could breathe in their memories._

"_Hi Tweety," he said happily, "how you been doing baby"?_

"_I should be asking you the same question," Gwen said sternly her face still covered, "you shouldn't be visiting me, it should be the other way around". Her grip tightened a bit, her tone of voice going unsteady._

"_Oh Tweety," he patted her back lovingly, "we fine baby, we fine"._

"_I just...". "I just," she looked up at him with water eyes, "I can't, don't"._

Gwen clutched the velveteen colored pillow against her chest tightly, breathing ragged. They bought her whatever she needed, whatever she wanted, she was a spoiled little brat. She didn't do anything good for them, and she went to this uppity Woodcrest while they stayed in Southern Louisiana. They had no one else but themselves. Gwen didn't even care of the fact that her great-aunt, Rosetta's second born (she was married before Antoine), lived in Breaux Bridge. Not terribly far from them.

Her body shook uncontrollably, "I didn't, I just couldn't," soft tears hitting the pillow, "I didn't want to imagine a life without you, and at times I just...want to be with you, both you".

"Momo, Paw Paw-please forgive me".

"Riley, this is my stop". She pointed to the house in an annoyed way.

"Sorry," he stepped on the brakes stopping at the good looking house not too far from his own.

The first day of counseling hadn't gone too bad. Even though they had argued most of the time, and Ms. Hernandez just sat and watched-they got a lot of anger out. Being blunt, a good portion of it wasn't directed towards each other.

"Today was fun," Jazmine replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, we should do it more often".

"Oh we will, 30 more days to be precise," she pulled on a large, fake, toothy smile, "gotta go-bye sweetie"!

"Bye honey suckle"!!

A stupid game that they had to play in counseling. Ms. Hernandez could be down right mean to those kids sometimes. Forcing them to be nice and that playing a game in which saying compliment would be to the highest degree, befitting To make it fun, they decided to spice things up, couple style.

"Honey suckle," Jazmine snickered, "you can do better than that, Freeman".

Riley cocked an eyebrow, she just called him Freeman. "Getting a lil risky eh, honey suckle"?

Jazmine smirked. "Only for my Gangsta Prince," her smooth creamy like hands cup around Riley's face, so warm. To her surprise, Riley's face was very warm as well. Then again, what did she expect with a living, sexy looking, and alive boy would be-freezing.

She blushed snatching her hands away, "Sorry, didn't mean to".

Riley shook his head, "No prob, just gotta think of a name that's gonna fit with Gangsta Prince".

"Don't you dare think I'm going to call you King, because King ain't coming out of this mouth".

"I know that, besides Prince sounds better".

Jazmine sat in Riley's Mercedes Benz for a bit longer, before getting out. Once she got out, it was as if all the wind out of her body was knocked out of her. She breathed in deeply, and smiled at the younger Freeman brother.

"I'll pick ya up tomorrow, okay"?

"Alright," her blush deepening more, "bye Riley".

She walked to her house, the engine of the car coming back to life, and Riley driving away. Shutting the door quietly, she leaned back, letting her body fall slowly to the floor. She should have felt guilty, acting that way with Riley, it could be considered cheating. Knowing this, it didn't matter to her, she was just so damn giddy. Smiling brightly to herself, hugging her knees as she rocked back and forth. Thirty more days of counseling, wonder how that was going to turn out.

"Finally," he breathed out as he took the keys, "home at last".

Counseling wasn't as he expected and that was a good thing, but he was ready to get home and sleep. His cell phone read nine o'clock right on the dot. Maybe Gwen had cooked him something to eat, the bitch could cook!

The house was frigid and still. The television was left on, Granddad hadn't made it home yet, obviously. It was frigid, still, and had a very sickening gut feeling in his insides. An odor that he tried to lock away five years ago, and to his distress it somehow was releashed.

A deep frown killed his once cool look, "Fuck Huey".

* * *

**I'm not lying to you folks, I didn't mean for it to be so lengthy. I nearly cried on this one, seriously. As you can see-it deals with Gwen's grandparents, based off my own. They passed when I was 9 and it still hurts. I made Gwen 13 when they passed seeing that I just didn't want to take them away so quickly.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support that you guys have given me, I truly do care. You like me, you really like me! I'm so touched. Okay, I know I'm sure that I made some mistakes somewhere in it so if you don't mind-point them out. Thanks guys, much love to you all.**

**One more thing: Meinichi is Gwen's Japanese given name, I like it. It also has a meaning to it, can ya figure it out. If you do, tell me! Thanks again and have a blessed day.**


End file.
